


The Fame Machine

by his_parents_gallery



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Dancer, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Love, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_parents_gallery/pseuds/his_parents_gallery
Summary: When Kate is finally freed from her life as a reality child star and begins life as a normal college student, she finds herself falling for an angsty up and coming lead singer.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this story starts out kind of rough, but I promise if you keep with it, it will get better!!!

“Alright Kate, now listen, the dance building is across campus from the dorms, so you’re going to need to wake up by at least 5 am to get over there on time.”  
“Mom I know,” I sighed rolling my eyes as we entered my dorm for the fifth time with a load of clothes.  
“And remember no autographs allowed no matter how much people beg,” she replied as we opened my door.  
“Mom I know,” I said through gritted teeth. I needed her to leave before she made me explode.  
“Alright well, that’s everything. Do you need help unpacking? I really need to head back to the airport. Your sister has a competition this week and I need to make sure Taren actually cut her music.”  
“I’m fine, you can go,” I said brushing my hair away from my face.  
“Okay, call me after your first practice,” she said giving me a hug.  
“I will,” I answered hugging her as well. She gave me a wave before rushing out of the room. All I could think as I stared at the empty bed across from me was that I was finally free. I started to wonder if anyone was going to move in with me as I finished making my bed. It was the day before classes started. I had desperately wanted to move in a week early, but my mother insisted I stay behind to keep practicing until the very last minute. She didn’t want me to lose my touch. I was meticulously organizing my closet by color when the door finally opened. A girl with chin-length brown hair and tattoos galore walked into the room with a woman, who I assumed to be her mother. The woman had straight brown hair and a collared shirt paired with a pencil skirt.  
“Hi you must be my Macy’s roommate,” the woman smiled as I turned to greet them.  
“Yes, hello I’m Kate,” I said shaking the woman’s hand and Macy stopped dead in her tracks.  
“Hold on,” she said taking a step back and looking me up and down. “You’re Kate Darlington from that stupid Dance Moms show you made me watch.” I felt my stomach drop as she turned to her mom, whose eyes lit up with recognition. I was hoping they hadn’t watched the show.  
“Oh wow, that’s so exciting,” the mom said with a big grin. “So tell me is…”  
“I’m really not allowed to talk about the show,” I interrupted looking down at my feet. “I’m sorry, it’s just that they’re still filming and my sister is on it, so I…”  
“I understand sweetheart,” she smiled as Macy rolled her eyes. I had been on the reality show that focused heavily on the lives of the moms and dancers of a competitive dance team since my freshman year of high school. They had wanted to continue filming my dancing career in college, but despite my mother’s protests, I declined. I hated that show and in truth I hated dance, but it was much easier to pretend that I loved it without cameras around.  
“Well Macy insisted on only bringing some bedding and her clothes and makeup, so this is it for us,” her mom said patting the big trash bag on the ground.  
“You can go, mom, I’m supposed to go out tonight,” Macy told her.  
“Alright, well have fun, but not too much fun, you have classes tomorrow,” her mom said.  
“Sure,” Macy said rolling her eyes and shooing her out. I turned back to my closet as I heard Macy rustle around in her trash bag I was curious how she already knew people here. She must know people from her high school here. I had traveled across the country to get away from my mom, so I didn’t know anyone.  
“You want to come with me to a frat party tonight?” She asked.  
“Sorry, I have to unpack and then go to bed. I have a really early start tomorrow,” I shrugged.  
“You have to come sometime, I need everyone to know my roommate is a famous reality star,” Macy grinned.  
“Actually, do you think maybe you could not tell people?” I asked biting my lip. “I’m really trying to move on.”  
“Yeah, but everyone watched that show, there’s no way they won’t know who you are,” Macy shrugged. I sighed knowing she was right, but I just wished I could fly under the radar. I was so sick of the attention.  
Macy left a few minutes later with thick makeup on her eyes in a skirt that barely reached mid-thigh and a very revealing shirt. I laid out my textbooks for the next day and my pointe shoes. My mom didn’t know, but I was majoring in both dance and environmental science, so my schedule was jam-packed. My mom had told me the only way she would pay for college was if I majored in dance, so I was stuck with it for now. I was going to be running back and forth between the two buildings all day.  
\--  
The next morning I heard Macy groan as my alarm went off at four am. I changed into my tights and leotard throwing a pair of sweats over it before yanking my hair into a bun grabbing all my books, shoes, and sewing kit before running to class. I could already tell all the girls hated me as soon as I walked in. If anyone had watched the show, it was dancers. They all knew me and they all knew what I was capable of. Despite being on a reality show, I was a talented dancer. All those competitions were real and we really won first place. In fact, there were a lot of shows, competitions, and classes that hadn’t been shown. My first class was a pointe class. After that, I ran across campus to the science buildings, where I sat in the front row.  
I hadn’t been in a real classroom with other students since I was in middle school. My mom had homeschooled me in high school for dance and the show. I used to do my friends’ homework for them, so I could keep up with what they were learning because my mom never taught me. That’s how I managed to graduate and actually get into a good college.  
I was honestly really excited to be in a classroom surrounded by people. I finally felt like I had some competition, which was where I thrived. Taren, my dance coach, used to always tell us there was always someone better than you and it had always been my goal to make sure that wasn’t true.  
I had three classes every day of the week and they alternated between science and dance, so I was constantly running back and forth between buildings, which I didn’t mind at all. It was going to keep me in shape.  
“How do you already have homework?” Macy asked as I poured over my textbook that night. She looked like she was getting ready to go out again.  
“I just like to get ahead,” I shrugged not looking up. I knew she was rolling her eyes, but this is the way it had always been for me. If I didn’t push myself, everything would come crumbling down.  
“I’m assuming you don’t want to come out with me,” she said.  
“Nope,” I answered.  
The first two weeks of school went like that- I was busy and Macy was going out every night. I never heard her come home. I was already dead asleep.  
\--


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, I was studying at my desk, when Macy came in and slammed my textbook closed. “What are you doing?” I asked looking up with a frown.  
“You have to come out with me tonight,” she answered. “My friends are having a frat party and you have to come. They’re starting to think I don’t even have a roommate.”  
“I really need to study and sleep,” I said with a sigh. “I can’t.”  
“I wasn’t really asking,” she answered. “Pick out something to wear because you can’t spend all of college studying in this room.”  
“Fine,” I sighed standing up. I knew she was right. I hadn’t come across the country to live the same life I had always lived. I turned to my closet pulling out a t-shirt and jeans and a pair of white boots. My feet were killing me from dance, but I couldn’t wear a pair of sneakers to a party. I changed in the bathroom, luckily it was attached rather than community style. My mom had made sure of that. I brushed on some mascara and was ready to go. I refused to wear makeup unless it was for a competition because I hated it so much.   
“Ready?” Macy asked and I nodded. I was really exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep, but I knew I needed to make some friends.   
“So how do you know these people?” I asked as we got into the uber.   
“I went to high school with them. Most of them actually graduated a year before me, so I’ve been coming to these parties for ages.”  
“Does your family live nearby?” I asked.   
“Yeah, my mom lives thirty minutes from here,” she answered. “You lived in California right?”  
“Yeah,” I said with a nod. “Did you tell them about the show?”  
“It might have slipped, but they’re all guys and they couldn’t care less about that kind of shit,” she shrugged. I nodded feeling nervous. I mentally smacked myself, I don’t get nervous- not even for a competition.   
“We’re here,” she grinned as the Uber pulled up to a big house. There were already people scattered on the lawn and I could hear people yelling and music pounding as we got out of the car. Macy opened the front door and I followed her through the crowded spaces.   
“You want a drink?” She yelled stopping at the makeshift bar. I shook my head. The one thing I wouldn’t do was drink. I had done a lot of shit to spite my mom, but I wouldn’t drink I didn’t like the taste and I didn’t like the way it affected how I moved. Macy got her drink and I followed her outside where I could actually breathe. I was thankful for the breeze after the stifling heat inside.   
“Hey guys,” Macy grinned standing in front of a group of people sat around a fire. “This is my roommate Kate!”  
“No way that’s your roommate?” One of the boys asked. He had shaggy brown hair that he kept pushing back with his fingers and tattoos all along his arms. He had a slight accent that I couldn’t quite place and he looked angry. “You’re majoring in environmental aren’t you?”  
“Yeah,” I nodded.  
“I’m in your twelve o’clock class on Monday, Wednesday, Friday,” he answered. “She’s the one that sits in the front.”  
I blushed, “I assume you sit in the back,” I answered crossing my arms. I had learned pretty early on to let people’s words brush off me. Macy sat down on an empty log and I sat next to her. My feet were killing me.   
“Anyway that’s Harry,” Macy said rolling her eyes.   
“Nice to meet you,” I said rolling my eyes as well.   
Macy then introduced me to the girl sitting next to him. She looked like she couldn’t have cared less about me, her name was Carrie. There were three other guys sitting around the fire, but their tattoos and uncaring attitude made them all blend together.   
“So Kate, Macy tells us you’re quite the star,” Carrie said and I immediately looked down. “Were you really on a tv show?”  
“She’s not allowed to talk about it and she doesn’t want to Carrie,” Macy said before I could say anything.   
“Oh you’re like famous- famous,” Harry said his eyes watching me a little too closely.   
“I bet you get guys wanting to fuck you left and right,” Carrie said and I nearly choked.   
“Carrie,” Macy said rolling her eyes and Harry smirked I’m sure at the look on my face. I literally never had time to have a normal life. Even before the show started, I spent every waking hour at the studio when I wasn’t at school.   
“Just asking a question,” Carrie shrugged. “I think we got our answer.”  
For the next hour, we spent most of the time cracking jokes, mostly at my expense. Around midnight, I knew I needed to go home. I was practically falling asleep.  
“I’m spending the night here if you want to go home,” Macy told me and I nodded. I called myself an uber and told everyone goodbye before heading to the front and leaving. I fell asleep in my clothes.  
\--  
Macy didn’t come home until Sunday night. I was already asleep. In my Pointe class Monday morning we were doing a partner piece and my partner failed to catch me. I rolled my ankle and fell hard on my shoulder. I pretended I was fine, but I knew it was injured pretty bad. I ran back and forth between my classes all day and danced in my other classes. That kept me distracted all day, but at the end of the day I was practically running home, so I could finally break down. My ankle hurt every time I put pressure on it and my shoulder was throbbing. The tears were already pooling in my eyes as I opened the door to the dorm. I knew I had at least a half-hour until Macy got home. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a figure sitting on the bed. It took me a minute to realize it was Harry.  
“Jesus, you scared me half to death,” I said squeezing my eyes shut and forcing the tears and pain away.  
“I’m just waiting for Macy,” Harry shrugged.   
“How did you get in?”  
“She gave me a key,” Harry shrugged.   
“Great,” I said dumping my backpack onto the ground which only made my shoulder burn worse. I made my way over to the fridge in the room and grabbed the ice pack out of it and made my way to the desk chair. I sat down so my back was to him  
“You were quiet in class today,” Harry said and I knew he was watching me.   
“I’m not feeling well,” I shrugged. I lifted my tights off my foot and pulled it over my ankle. It was five times the size it should be.   
“Shit,” I said placing the ice on my ankle.   
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.   
“You know Macy won’t be back for another thirty minutes?”  
“I thought I would get to know her famous roommate,” Harry said and I knew he was smirking.   
“I’m not in the mood,” I answered yanking the bobby pins out of my hair with my good arm.   
“So what, do you have a dance class before our class? Is that why you look like that?” Harry asked. I wanted to scream. All I needed right now was a good cry, but Harry wouldn’t leave me the fuck alone.  
“I’m majoring in dance and environmental science,” I answered. “My classes are right after each other. So sure.”  
“Why both?” Harry asked.   
“Listen I’m not in the mood to talk,” I said as I yanked the ponytail out of my hair. “I’m going to take a shower. Please be gone by the time I’m done.”  
“Sure you don’t want me to join you?”  
I didn’t even answer as I pushed myself out of the chair. I left the ice pack on my desk and limped over to the bathroom. I stripped down and turned on the shower. I couldn’t even stand anymore so I sat on the floor of the shower and let the hot water pelt my back as I broke down. When I felt like I could finally stand again, I turned off the water and stood up wrapping myself in a towel. Luckily Harry was gone when I got out. I spent the rest of the day studying in bed with ice on my foot and heat on my shoulder.   
\--  
The next day my mom called as I laid in bed icing my ankle and heating my shoulder.   
“So how are your dance classes going?” My mom asked.  
“My partner dropped me yesterday in pointe and my ankle is swollen and my shoulder is jacked up,” I answered as the door opened and Harry walked in.   
“How did he drop you?” My mom asked.  
“I was doing a jump and his hands weren’t anywhere near me,” I answered. “And it wasn’t like I was facing him, so I couldn’t adjust myself or anything.”  
“Well they’re lucky you didn’t break something because I would have sued,” my mom said. Harry jumped up on the bed watching me closely.  
“I have to go, mom, I have a lot of studying to do,” I answered.  
“Don’t you want to know about the competition?”  
“I’ll call Ally later,” I answered with a shrug before hanging up.  
“So your partner dropped you?” Harry smirked.   
“Yup,” I answered looking back at my book.  
“I would never miss the opportunity to put my hands on you,” Harry smirked and I rolled my eyes.   
“I’m not in the mood,” I said rolling my eyes.  
“You never are,” he answered.   
“Are you waiting for Macy again?”  
“No, I figured I would come hang out with you. It’s not like you’re doing anything else,” Harry said.   
“I’m studying,” I answered.   
“Take a break,” Harry smirked walking over to me and shutting my book. He moved my legs causing me to flinch as he climbed onto the bed.   
“What are you doing?” I asked as Harry came to sit cross-legged on my bed.   
“I’m going to look at your ankle,” he answered removing the ice pack causing me to cringe again.   
“Stop, I’ve been taking care of my own injuries for years,” I answered trying to push him away.   
“I want to see how bad it is,” he smirked. “Maybe you’re faking it.”  
I rolled my eyes as he examined the inflamed ankle. It was worse today because I had danced on it again today.   
“Holy shit,” Harry said his eyes wide.   
“Yeah, can you stop now?” I said yanking the ice pack out of his hand and putting it back on my ankle.   
“I feel like you shouldn’t be dancing,” he said looking up at me.   
“I feel like you don’t have the authority to tell me that,” I answered with a smirk of my own.  
“Sassy, I like it,” he grinned bringing his face inches from mine.  
“Get off my bed,” I replied as my heart beat a little faster.   
“Are you sure you want me to?” Harry asked leaning in closer.   
“Yeah, I need you to get the pills on the bathroom sink,” I answered.   
“Oh you’re a drug addict,” Harry laughed climbing off the bed.   
“It’s Advil,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“Here,” Harry said handing me the opened bottle. I shook out three and swallowed them dry.   
“Hardcore,” Harry laughed sitting at my desk chair.   
“How much longer are you planning on staying?” I asked running my hand through my hair.   
“My band is performing this weekend, you should go with Macy and the others,” Harry answered.   
“You’re in a band?” I asked surprised.   
“Yeah,” Harry smirked. “Girls come from near and far to hear us.”  
“Of course they do,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“So will you come?”   
“I don’t know, it depends on how I’m feeling,” I shrugged.   
“I’ll make sure Macy makes you come,” Harry smirked standing up. “I’m supposed to be in practice right now.”  
“Good,” I said sinking into the bed. “I’m going to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end please like or comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend my ankle and shoulder were pretty numb due to the amount of Advil I had taken, so I let Macy drag me to the bar where Harry’s band was playing. I was balanced on my heeled boots waiting for the show to start trying not to think about how much my ankle was going to hurt when the drugs wore off.   
“So do you guys come here a lot?” I asked as we leaned on a little table.   
“They perform about once or twice a month,” Macy shrugged sipping her drink.   
“So Kate how is dance going?” Carrie asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.  
“Her partner dropped her last week, so not well,” Macy answered.   
“Sucks,” Carrie shrugged. Luckily Harry’s band came on, so we couldn’t hear each other anymore. They were actually really good. Harry’s voice was gravelly and deep and since it wasn’t a screamo band I was pleasantly surprised. After the band was done, Harry came down to talk to us.   
“Hey great job,” Carrie said patting Harry on the back. He smirked coming to stand next to me.   
“What are you doing standing?” Harry asked his voice close to my ear. His breath hot on my neck.   
“There aren’t any chairs here,” I replied.  
“Are you hurting?” He asked his hand rubbing my back. I jumped at the contact.   
“No, I’ve been numb since ten this morning,” I answered.   
“Let me take you home,” Harry whispered into my ear.   
“Macy is going to the same place as me,” I said shaking my head.   
“She’s spending the night with Trent,” Harry replied. “Let me take you home.”  
“Okay,” I nodded. I was tired and I didn’t like taking ubers alone and I knew my ankle was going to start hurting soon.   
“Kate and I are going,” Harry told the group taking my arm. They waved goodbye and Harry led me out. As we were walking to the door a pair of drunk girls stood in our way.   
“Oh my god, you’re Kate Walden!” One of the girls slurred grabbing onto my shoulders.   
“Can you really do all those acrobatic tricks?” One of the other girls asked.   
“Is your mom really that crazy?”  
“That’s enough,” Harry said pushing the girls away before pulling me towards the door.   
“Thanks,” I said as he pulled me towards his car.   
“So you’re like actually famous,” Harry said once we were in the car.   
“I was really on a reality tv show for four years,” I answered with a nod. “My sister is still on it.”  
“So you do acrobatics?” He asked.   
“I did, I can’t do shit now,” I answered touching my shoulder.   
“You’re really good aren’t you?”   
“I mean I’ve been a national titleholder six years in a row,” I shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter though. I’m just doing this shit to get through college.”  
“You don’t want to dance?” Harry asked. My ankle was starting to hurt again and I was getting sick of talking about dance. I had been sick of talking about it years ago.  
“I’m tired,” I answered placing my head on the window. I felt Harry squeeze my thigh lightly. “Your band was really good,” I said softly turning to meet his eyes.   
“Told you girls come from far and wide to watch us,” Harry smirked. “Now you’re coming too.”  
“We’ll see,” I replied. Harry’s hand was still on my thigh, but I was honestly too tired to move it. My phone started to ring and I was surprised to find it was my sister.   
“It’s my sister,” I told him. Not that he would really understand what that meant.   
“Ally what’s up?” I asked resting my head against the window again.  
“Mom is being psycho again and I have to perform at eight am tomorrow,” she replied and I could tell she was in tears.  
“What did she do?” I asked.  
“Her and Taren got into an argument about, honestly I don’t even know and now mom isn’t coming to the competition, so I’m supposed to do my costume and everything alone,” she said and I could hear the stress in her voice. There had been lots of times that Taren hadn’t let our mom come to the dressing room, but it hadn’t mattered because I was able to do the sewing and makeup and hair, but now she was alone.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Just talk to Miss Mandy, she only has Cara and I know she’s only doing the group dance, so just ask her to help. You know she will, don’t freak out. You know Taren won’t let you go on looking like a slob.”  
“Okay, I just wish you were here. Now, mom is like super focused on me. How is your shoulder and ankle? Mom said someone dropped you.”  
“Yeah, it’s fine now,” I told her. “Call me tomorrow if you need me okay.”  
“Okay, bye,” she said and I hung up.   
“She’s still on the show?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, honestly that conversation will probably be on there,” I sighed running a hand through my hair. “She has a solo tomorrow and my mom and our coach got into another fight.”  
“Another?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, “ I sighed. “I’m just so sick of the drama. I’m so glad I’m here.”  
“I’m glad you’re here too,” Harry smirked squeezing my thigh again. When we got back to the dorm Harry helped me out of the car and to my door.   
“Thanks,” I sighed unlocking my door.   
“Do you need anything?” He asked a hand on my back again.   
“Yeah, I need to go to bed,” I answered looking up at him with a smirk.  
“Goodnight,” Harry answered rolling his eyes and taking a step back.   
“Night,” I replied before closing the door on him.  
\--  
The next day I talked to Ally in the morning and then Macy finally got home.   
“So, what’s the deal with Harry?” I asked her as we sat in our beds.   
“What do you mean?” She asked with a grin.  
“I mean how do you know him. What’s his deal?”  
“Oh well, I didn’t meet him until last year because he’s from like England I think. He’s hot, isn’t he? He’ll fuck you if you want to fuck him. He fucks girls like every night of the week.”  
“Oh really?” I asked a little surprised. I mean I had a feeling Harry got around, but I didn’t think it was like that.  
“Yeah, so are you going to fuck him?” Macy asked.   
“God no,” I laughed. “I’m not fucking anyone.”  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a like or comment if you've made it this far :)


	4. Chapter 4

That week my ankle and shoulder felt a lot better, so I was back to doing full out routines. In about two weeks we had a showcase or competition. At this point, I didn’t care, but rehearsals were more intense. That weekend all I wanted to do was sleep, but for some reason, I found myself at the frat house again.   
“Hey,” Harry’s voice was in my ear almost as soon as Macy and I walked in.  
“Hey,” I answered looking up at him. He brushed his shaggy hair out of his face and placed a hand on my shoulder. Honestly, I didn’t like the frat parties all that much. Everyone was drunk and energetic and I was exhausted. I sat on a log next to Harry and when everyone else was too drunk to notice and my eyes could hardly stay open I rested my head on his shoulder.   
“You want to go upstairs?” Harry asked. “You can sleep in my room, so you don’t have to go all the way back to your dorm.”  
“I have my own bed for a reason,” I answered sitting up.   
“Listen, I’m not going to do anything to you,” Harry told me. “I would feel better if you stay here rather than take an uber home while you’re half asleep.”  
“Okay,” I sighed too tired to fight.   
“Come on they won’t even notice we’re gone,” Harry smirked helping me up. Harry pulled me up to the second floor down to the end of the hall.   
“How did you get the room without the roommate?” I asked as he pulled me into the bedroom with one big king-sized bed.   
“Everyone’s afraid of me,” he smirked. I pulled off my boots and sat on the edge of the bed.   
“Do you need me to sleep on the floor?” I asked.  
“I wouldn’t recommend that,” he laughed. “I’ll put pillows between us if it makes you feel better.”  
“It would,” I nodded rubbing my eyes.   
“Do you want some other clothes?” He asked.  
“No, I could honestly fall asleep right now,” I replied rubbing my forehead.   
“Before you sleep will you please do one acrobatic trick for me? I looked it up after you told me you did it and I just feel like I need to see it in person.”  
“Tomorrow morning?” I groaned.  
“Fine,” Harry sighed. “Get in bed and get some sleep.”  
I nodded pulling the blankets back and laying down. I closed my eyes as I heard Harry rustling around. I knew I probably shouldn’t trust a guy I barely knew to share his bed with me without making a move, but honestly, I was so tired I couldn’t care at all. Harry got into the other side of the bed and I felt him put a pillow between us.   
“Kate,” he whispered.   
“What?” I asked turning towards his voice.   
“Will you tell me something you’ve never told anyone else?” He asked.  
“If you tell me something you’ve never told anyone else,” I replied.   
“Okay, you go first,” Harry replied.   
“Well I tell my sister everything, so…” I replied thoughtfully.   
“That’s okay. Tell me something only she knows,” Harry answered.   
“One time about a year before the show was going to start, my mom wanted me to start a diet, so I could look my best for the show. I threw a fit and when she wasn’t home I took everything out of the pantry and fridge and donated it to a food pantry. I told her that if I couldn’t eat, no one else in the house could eat either. I was supposed to have a family birthday party that weekend so there was a lot of food and she was pissed. She went out and bought a sheetcake and the night before the party, my sister and I scraped off all the icing and ate it. It was a layered cake and we scraped the icing off the layers too. My mom locked the fridge, pantry, and all the cabinets for two months,” I laughed lightly.   
“You don’t put up with anyone’s shit do you?” Harry said and I could hear a smile in his voice.  
“I do what I want,” I answered. “Now tell me something.”  
“My dad is the president of the school,” he answered.   
“People don’t know that?” I asked skeptically.   
“No, I haven’t told anyone. He left when I was ten. Last year was the first time I saw him again.”  
“Oh, how is it?” I asked.  
“Not good. He has a family now and I just hate him,” Harry replied.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry I kept you awake. Get some sleep,” he answered. I wanted to say more, but I knew he wasn’t the type to talk, so I closed my eyes.   
==  
As I danced across the stage my body was in pain. I watched in horror as one of my fingers fell off during a leap.  
“You should have had prettier hands,” my coach, Taren yelled at me from the wings. As I continued to dance body parts continued to fall off and Taren continued to scream.  
“Please let me stop,” I begged as an arm came next.   
“Please help me!”  
“Don’t stop until you physically can’t dance anymore!” Taren screamed.  
==  
“Kate, wake up,” Harry’s voice filled my ears and I jolted awake, sitting straight up. My breathing was ragged as if I really had been dancing and I had a sheen of sweat on my body.   
“Hey, are you okay?” He asked looking up at me.   
“Yeah, it was just a nightmare,” I answered sliding back down onto the bed.   
“Do they happen a lot?” Harry asked and I felt the mattress shift as he got out of bed.   
“Um yeah,” I answered softly.   
“I get nightmares too,” he replied and I felt something cool on my forehead. I put my hand on it to find a wet washcloth. “It helps,” he told me.   
“Thanks.”  
I closed my eyes as I felt Harry lay down again. We were silent for a while. “They’re about dance, aren’t they?”  
“Yeah, but they change all the time,” I replied. I was curious about his own nightmares, but I knew I would never want anyone to ask me to describe mine, so I couldn’t do that to him.   
“Goodnight,” I said cutting off his questions.   
\--  
I woke up the next morning with Harry’s head on my stomach and his arms wrapped tightly around me. I tried to wriggle free, but he held on tighter.   
“Harry,” I whispered touching his shoulder gently. Harry startled awake.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he said instantly letting go and moving away. “I’ll just get dressed and take you home.”  
“Okay,” I nodded. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my hair into a ponytail as he disappeared into the bathroom.   
“People are going to think we slept together,” I said biting my lip as he came out of the bathroom.  
“Technically…”  
“If you tell one person we did, Harry, I’ll never speak to you again,” I said jumping up and crossing my arms.   
“Kate I get laid more than enough, I don’t have to lie about it,” Harry chuckled.   
“Nice,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“Come on let’s go,” Harry said grabbing my arm. He pulled me down the stairs and luckily there was no one around, most likely because it was still early. Harry’s music blared through the speakers and I turned it down.   
“I don’t like your music,” I said and he rolled his eyes.   
“You liked my band last week,” he replied.   
“I don’t like screaming,” I said.   
“What do you only listen to classical music?” He asked with a smirk.  
“No, I don’t just do ballet,” I snapped.   
“Well you don’t want to do shit, so does it really matter?”   
“Yeah, because I don’t only listen to or dance to classical music,” I answered.   
“I’m pretty sure you promised me you would do a trick for me today,” Harry said as we pulled into the parking lot.   
“I have a show or some shit next weekend, that’s the only way anyone is going to see me dance,” I answered opening the door.  
“You wouldn’t catch me dead at one of those fucking shows,” Harry replied. “I hate classical music.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Thanks for the ride.” I slammed the door closed and made my way inside.  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you've made it this far!


	5. Chapter 5

The next week I was so busy with rehearsals, I wouldn’t get home until ten at night, and then I was busy studying until two in the morning. I was exhausted every day, but I was used to it. It was the schedule for most of my childhood.   
Friday night, the night before the show, Ally called me.   
“Hey what’s up?” I asked as I walked back to my dorm.   
“Mom’s trying to find a way to come to your show tomorrow with the cameras and I’m trying my best to figure out a way to make her stay.”  
“Tell her you heard there was going to be drama at the competition this week, so they’ll cut my part out anyway. Make some shit up,” I replied. “I can’t have her here.”  
“What dances are you doing?” She asked.  
“I’m doing a pointe partner piece and a lyrical solo,” I answered.   
“Is anyone coming to watch you?”  
“I don’t know, I’m sure they’re advertising me all over the place, so some random fans will probably be there.”  
“Yeah but like friends?”  
“They know I don’t care about this, so probably not,” I replied. “I’m not sad about that if that’s what you’re getting at. It will be nice to finally not have any pressure.”  
“Yeah,” Ally replied. “Just, call me tomorrow at some point.”  
“I’ll call you after the show,” I promised.   
“Good,” she replied.  
\--  
The next day was spent in rehearsals and getting ready before the show. I didn’t have anyone to talk to before the show because I knew no one was there for me and all the girls still hated me. I sat in my dressing room alone putting on makeup and fixing my hair. I was getting the familiar buzz I had gotten at every competition for years. This crushing urge that I had to be perfect. It was strange not having my sister there to wish me good luck or stand next to me in the wings. It was even weirder to not have anyone making me run my dance and yelling at me to point my toes and have stronger arms.   
Once both my dances were done I felt the tension leave my body and I felt even better once the showcase was over. I sat at my vanity wiping the makeup off when there was a knock at the dressing room door. I opened the door to find a middle-aged man and woman standing there with big grins on their faces.  
“Hi I’m President Styles and this is my wife,” he said.  
“Oh, hi,” I smiled back. His eyes were the same as Harry’s.   
“We were so excited to come see you today. My wife and I have always been big proponents for the arts and we were just so excited to welcome a national titleholder into our program. You are a really amazing dancer,” he said shaking my hand.   
“Thank you,” I replied looking down at my feet.   
“I used to watch your show quite religiously and I must say, they just can’t capture how good you are on camera. I was in awe,” his wife replied.   
“Thanks,” I replied feeling my stomach sink and tears prick in my eyes. I only got into this stupid school because of that show. I always had a feeling, but now I knew.   
“Well, we’ll let you celebrate,” Mr. Styles replied. “If you ever need anything, you just let us know.”  
“Okay,” I answered waiting for them to leave so I could shut the door and cry.   
“Harry?” I heard Mr. Styles ask confused.   
“Yeah, you were leaving weren’t you?” Harry asked rudely and I looked up to find him standing just behind them. They looked back to me then at Harry.  
“Yes, I guess we were,” Mr. Styles answered. They walked away and I watched them keep looking over their shoulders at us.   
“Here,” he said handing me a single flower I knew he had plucked from outside.   
“Thanks,” I said feeling more confused. “You were here?”  
“Yeah, I watched the whole fucking show and you only got two dances,” he huffed.   
“I…”  
“They were the best two dances,” he replied coming into my room.   
“Thanks,” I replied coming to sit back at the vanity so I could get off the rest of the makeup. “Why did you come? I thought…”  
“Because I’m the only one here who knows you hate this bullshit, probably more than I do,” he answered. “I didn’t know my dad was coming. I guess I should have figured.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t know he would be here either,” I answered distractedly. I couldn’t get the thought that I didn’t earn this spot out of my head.   
“He’s an asshole, I saw he almost made you cry,” Harry answered.   
“No… he didn’t do anything,” I replied packing up my things.  
“Well, you almost cried.”  
“Performances mess up my emotions,” I shrugged.   
“I’m taking you to dinner after this, so will you hurry up?” He said impatiently.   
“What?” I asked turning around confused. I felt like I was in a haze honestly. Things were happening and I couldn’t react fast enough.   
“I’m taking you to dinner,” Harry replied more slowly. “So hurry the fuck up.”  
“Harry I…”  
“It wasn’t a question,” Harry answered. He started grabbing my bags as I tugged on my shoes. “I’ll take your shit.”  
“Thanks,” I whispered following him out of the room and down the halls. When we made it to the lobby I felt sick at all the people standing there. When I started walking through they started bombarding me with questions and holding onto my arms.  
“Hey she’s not on a tv show anymore, get the fuck away from her. Go bother someone else,” Harry yelled wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me through the crowd.   
“Thanks,” I whispered.   
“Sure,” he shrugged. “They’re fucking annoying.”  
When we got into the car I remembered my promise to Ally. “Is it okay if I call my sister? I promised…”  
“Do whatever you want,” Harry shrugged.   
“Kate hey! How was it?” Ally asked excitedly.   
“It was fine, I guess,” I shrugged. I felt like I barely had the energy to shrug.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing… it’s just the president…” I felt tears building in my eyes again. “Can I call you later?”  
“Just say it, Kate,” Harry said rolling his eyes.  
“Are you with a guy?” Ally asked.  
“One of my friends ended up coming and we’re going to dinner,” I replied.   
“Ooooo,” Ally cooed.  
“Can I call you later tonight?” I asked.  
“Sure, but I bet a million bucks you were the best one on that stage.”  
“Bye,” I said before hanging up.   
“What did that asshole say to you?” Harry asked looking over at me.  
“Nothing, honestly Harry. I don’t want to talk about it because I’m tired and I don’t want to be upset right now,” I sighed. Harry rolled his eyes but placed his hand on my thigh.  
“Fine, but you’re going to have to tell me eventually,” Harry answered. I nodded as Harry pulled into the parking lot of a hole in the wall looking restaurant.   
“This place has the best Chinese food for miles,” he said as he led me inside.   
“Ah, Harry so good to see you,” the woman at the counter said when we walked in. “You brought a girl? She is beautiful. You're lucky Harry.”  
I immediately blushed and Harry did too. “Hi Misha,” Harry smiled making his way to the counter and resting his forearms on it.   
“You want the usual? What does your pretty friend want?”  
“Just two usuals,” Harry answered. “We’re going to eat here today.”  
“Alright honey,” Misha nodded disappearing to the back.   
“You come here a lot?” I asked as Harry pulled me over to a table in the back. The place was empty.   
“Yeah, whenever I want to get away from that shit house, or shit school, or shit people,” Harry answered.  
“You hate it here?” I asked leaning back in my chair. “You have friends and a band though…”  
“They’re all secretly assholes,” Harry replied.   
“I could say the same about you, but it’s not so secret,” I smirked.   
“Yeah, at least I don’t try and hide it,” Harry shrugged.   
“True,” I nodded. “But you hide the nice side, so what is worse.”  
“I’m not nice,” Harry smirked. “Trust me.”  
“Alright,” I shrugged. His actions today told me differently.   
“You know, I didn’t realize you were so flexible,” Harry smirked.  
“Don’t make that sexual,” I groaned. “I was flexible when I was five years old too and that’s gross.”  
“Alright,” Harry laughed putting his hands up. “But it was pretty impressive.”  
“Sixteen years of dance will do that,” I replied.   
“I know you probably hear this a lot and you definitely don’t need to hear it from me, but you’re really talented. I’m glad I came to watch you, even if you were only in two dances and I had to see my father.”  
“Thanks,” I blushed looking down. Misha came out with our food and set it down in front of us.   
“Oh wait, I know you,” she said looking at me. “You were on the show with the moms. You are a beautiful dancer.”  
“Thanks,” I said with a small smile.   
“Misha, she doesn’t like to talk about that,” Harry snapped.   
“Just one question,” Misha asked paying Harry no mind. I bit my lip.  
“Alright, one question,” I nodded. I liked her, she put up with Harry and clearly had a soft spot for him.   
“Did Taren ever hurt you?” She asked and I could see from her eyes this wasn’t a question so she could tell everyone, she was genuinely worried about me.   
“No, her words were scary enough,” I lied giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and pat my shoulder lightly.   
“I like her Harry,” Misha nodded before leaving us alone.   
“I feel like I need to watch this show. Everyone seems to know so much about you because of it,” Harry grinned.   
“Don’t,” I said shaking my head. “Honestly I’ve never even wasted time watching it.”  
“Well then it sounds like we’re going to watch it together,” Harry grinned mischievously. “Next weekend.”   
“Not a chance,” I said shaking my head.   
“I’m pretty persuasive,” Harry grinned. The rest of the dinner was pretty light-hearted and I was glad. As Harry walked us back to the car he turned to me.   
“You know, I know you lied to Misha about that Taren lady hurting you,” Harry said his hand on the small of my back.   
“I didn’t lie,” I answered looking up at him feeling queasy.   
“My mom used to have the same look on her face, when she told people my dad didn’t hurt her,” Harry answered and my heart sunk a little.   
“Did he hurt you?” I asked looking up at him.   
“He didn’t even acknowledge I existed,” he replied.   
“I’m sorry,” I said softly.   
“I’m sorry that woman hurt you,” he replied.  
“She was my coach,” I answered and he nodded somberly.   
“What did my dad say to you that upset you?” Harry asked as he turned on the car. I waited until we were on the road before I spoke.   
“Your stepmom told me she used to watch the show and it just made me realize that I didn’t earn my spot at this school. I mean I always kind of knew that it was because of the show, but I hoped maybe it had been my grades or essay, not just my five seconds of fame,” I sighed feeling the tears building up again. “It’s stupid, I know.”  
“Don’t cry,” Harry said softly patting my thigh. “It’s not stupid. If it makes you feel better, I bet you worked a lot harder to get here than I did. I barely even passed high school.”  
Surprisingly it did make me feel better. I hadn’t thought about it before, but Harry definitely hadn’t even applied to this school. “Thanks,” I said softly wiping my eyes.   
“You’re the one who knows the answer to every question our professor asks. Even if you didn’t earn your spot, you’re proving you deserve it,” Harry answered as we pulled into the parking lot. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. There had never been anyone in my life who had made me feel like I was actually good enough, besides my sister.   
“Thank you,” I whispered looking down at my hands.   
“I’ll get your shit from the trunk,” he said getting out. I knew he was uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being nice, that was clear. He carried my costumes and trunk in his hands and gestured for me to go inside. He followed behind me and when we got to my room he set everything down.  
“Are you alright now?” He asked standing there awkwardly.   
“Can I have a hug?” I asked looking up at him. I probably looked pathetic with the tears still staining my cheeks. He nodded crossing the floor and wrapping his arms around me awkwardly. I pressed my head against his chest and let him pat my head lightly. It wasn’t the same as Ally’s hugs, but it would do for now.   
“Don’t forget to call your sister,” he said when he let go.  
“Okay,” I nodded watching him go.   
\--


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was a lot more chill. I finally had time to get a decent amount of sleep while still getting my homework done. Friday after class Harry came up to me before I could run to my next class.  
“We’re going to the lake tomorrow, so wear a swimsuit and a change of clothes,” he told me.  
“What lake?” I asked crossing my arms.   
“It’s just outside of town,” he shrugged. “Just be ready by two.”  
He walked away before I could protest.   
“Kate he totally has a thing for you,” Ally told me later that night.   
“He doesn’t date,” I replied rolling my eyes. “He fucks girls like every night.”  
“Not the nights he hangs out with you,” Ally retorted. “Why would he be so nice if he didn’t like you?”  
“Because he feels bad for me,” I shrugged.   
“Kate, you’re stunning and famous and talented and smart. No one feels bad for you. We’re all jealous,” she replied.   
“Well so are you,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“Just have fun. I can’t wait to hear all the gory details.”  
“You’re disgusting,” I said before hanging up.  
\--  
The next day I changed into a bikini and threw a dress on top of it. I shoved some extra clothes and a hairbrush into a bag just as Harry knocked on my door.   
“Hey,” I said shrugging my bag onto my shoulder.   
“Ready?” He asked. I nodded letting him grab the bag off my shoulder.   
“How do you know about this lake?” I asked letting him lead me to the car.   
“One of my bandmates likes it,” he shrugged. I knew he wasn’t telling me things, but I could piece together the things he wasn’t saying. As we drove I realized that Harry was playing different music. It was no longer screamo, which made me smile. Finally, we pulled into an abandoned parking lot and Harry pulled me down a path until we got to a beautiful lake.   
“Oh wow, this is awesome,” I said looking around. “It’s stunning here.”  
“Yeah, I thought you might like it,” Harry said with a grin. I watched Harry strip off his shirt and run down the dock jumping in.   
“Come on it feels good,” Harry yelled. I smiled pulling off my dress and running after him. I dove into the water and swam to catch up with Harry.   
“Holy shit you’re hot,” Harry said his hand coming to hold my sides. I rolled my eyes. I knew that I was in shape, but I also knew I had a flat chest and a flat ass.   
“Stop,” I said splashing him. Harry laughed grabbing me again and tossing me into the water. We swam for a bit before coming to sit on the edge of the dock with our feet in the water.   
“So how many girls have you brought here to fuck?” I asked kicking the water.  
“We don’t ever make it this far,” Harry smirked and I rolled my eyes.   
“I’m not fucking you,” I replied.  
“Oh I’m well aware,” he smirked squeezing my side lightly making me laugh. “You don’t fuck, you don’t drink, you don’t miss assignments. You’re the perfect little reality star.”  
“No one is perfect,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“I saw you dance,” he replied. “I’ve literally never seen anything more perfect.”  
“Well, I’m not always dancing,” I replied with a shrug. Harry leaned in his face inches from mine.   
“I didn’t bring you here to fuck, unless you want me to,” he said causing my stomach to flip.  
“I think I’m good,” I answered taking the moment he was caught off guard to push him back into the water.   
“You are the devil,” he laughed his hands going around my waist and dragging me in as well.   
“I was finally dry!” I groaned going under the water again.   
“Me too,” he laughed. We swam for a while longer before getting out and drying off.   
“We’re going back to my place and I’ll get us some pizza,” Harry told me as I braided my long hair.  
“But isn’t there going to be a party there tonight?” I asked scrunching my nose.   
“Yeah, you don’t want to go?”  
“Not really,” I frowned. “You can come to my place if you really want to hang out.”  
“Inviting me back to your place,” Harry smirked and I rolled my eyes again.   
“Don’t ruin it,” I replied.   
“Alright get in the car I’m going to change,” Harry said as I pulled my dress over my head. I did as I was told and got into the front seat as Harry opened the trunk of his car.   
“You keep clothes back there?” I asked surprised.  
“Yeah, you never know when you’ll need them,” he replied. He came back to the front of the car in his usual black v-neck and skinny jeans.   
“Back to your place?” He asked and I nodded. It was a quiet car ride, but it was comfortable. When we got to my dorm I went to the bathroom and changed throwing my wet hair in a bun. When I got out Harry was already in my bed on my laptop.   
“Come on, get up here,” he grinned. “I already ordered the pizza. It will be here soon.”  
“Okay,” I nodded standing at the side of the bed.   
“Get up here,” he grinned squeezing my hip lightly. I sighed, but climbed onto the bed and sat against the wall looking over at the laptop. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me down so I was resting on his arm.   
“Dance moms?” I groaned finally getting a good look at the screen. “Please don’t make me watch this.”  
“One episode,” Harry said pressing play. I squeezed my eyes shut as the familiar voices filled my ears.   
“I was fourteen,” I said running a hand over my face.   
“You were cute,” Harry grinned as I appeared on the screen. I was tall and too skinny and my leotard was practically hanging off me because I was so small. I had never watched a single episode of this show despite the fact my mom watched it religiously every week.  
“My name is Mandy and these are my daughters Kate and Ally,” my mother said from the screen.   
“You guys look alike,” Harry said with a grin.   
“Kate is my little star. Every competition she goes to she wins. Ally is starting to follow in her footsteps, but she is still working to be just as good as her sister,” my mom said and I cringed.   
“These are my trophies,” I said pointing to the shelf in my childhood bedroom. “Sometimes people say that I’m really good, but Miss Taren always tells me that there are people out there that are better than me, so I need to keep working hard. Miss Taren and my mom want me to be a professional dancer, but I want to be a scientist, don’t tell them I said that though.”  
Harry chuckled next to me and I cringed. “My mom flipped her lid when I said that,” I told him. “She told me the only way I could be successful was to go be a dancer. Miss Taren said I was too stupid to do anything else.”  
“Smarter than me,” Harry said rubbing my scalp lightly.   
“You have a solo,” Harry grinned pulling me closer.   
“My name is Sammie and I’m the best dancer at this studio. I’m Miss Taren’s favorite and after I graduate high school I’m going to be on Broadway. I’m pretty, I’m a great dancer, and I’m a great singer. I’m not scared of the other girls like they are of me,” Sammie smirked from the screen.   
“Where is that bitch now?” Harry asked.  
“Rehab,” I answered and Harry burst into laughter.  
“No fucking way,” he laughed.   
“It’s not funny. She overdosed on drugs after I beat her out for the national title last season,” I said biting my lip. “I still feel guilty.”  
“Don’t,” Harry said looking down at me. “She wouldn’t have felt guilty, I can tell.”  
Someone knocked on the door and Harry paused the show and got up. “That’s the pizza.”  
He pulled his wallet out of his pants and handed the man the money before taking the box. “You hungry?”   
“Starving,” I nodded as Harry climbed back onto the bed. I cringed at the thought of eating on my bed but pushed it aside as Harry wrapped his arm around me again. We sat against the wall and Harry passed me a slice. Harry pressed play and I was transported back to that horrible studio. I watched as I worked on my solo and Taren screamed at me from the back. I did an aerial and slipped landing hard on my back.   
“Get back up! What the hell was that?” Taren screamed.   
“I think I hurt my back,” I said rubbing my lower back.   
“Save your tears for your pillow. You’re fourteen,” she said rolling her eyes.   
“Did you hurt your back?” Harry asked.   
“I don’t remember, I danced so it must not have been that bad,” I shrugged pointing to the screen where I was running the routine again with tears tracing down my cheeks.   
“Honestly Kate has always been overdramatic about injuries, that’s why we make her dance through them,” my mom said. “They’re never as bad as they look.”  
“When I was ten I broke my ankle right before I went onstage. I danced anyway. I got first place,” I told the camera.   
“Jesus Christ Kate,” Harry said looking down at me.   
“You know I still remember this dance,” I said as we watched me perform on the screen.   
“Please do it for me,” Harry grinned pausing the video. “Please.”  
“Fine, but only because I liked this dance,” I laughed and Harry grinned dragging me out to the green just outside the building. I turned the music on my phone and then completed the routine, aerial, acro tricks and all. Harry grinned when I finished.   
“Now we have to see if you actually did it right,” he grinned dragging me back inside. I completed the dance and won first place.   
“Honestly I’m happy Kate won because sometimes other girls deserve to win,” Sammie said.   
“The only reason Kate won is because Taren spent a million years in the choreo room with her,” Sammie’s mom said rolling her eyes.   
“You’re perfect,” Harry said looking down at me. “Perfect then and perfect now.”  
“That’s not true,” I replied. Harry leaned down his nose touching mine.  
“I’m going to kiss you,” he whispered.   
“Okay,” I breathed my eyes going closed as his lips connected with mine. My stomach felt warm as his hand went to my hair.   
He pulled away his hand still tangled in my hair. “How was that?” Harry asked with a smirk.   
“I’ve never kissed anyone before, so maybe I should be asking you,” I answered resting my head on his shoulder.   
“Once again you’re perfect,” he replied tracing his finger along my jaw. “One more episode.”  
“Can’t we watch something light?” I asked looking up at him.  
“To other people this is light,” he replied. “Just one more episode then I promise I’ll turn it off.”  
“Fine,” I sighed leaning back and resting my head on his shoulder. He pressed play and continued to stroke my hair lightly.   
“Last week you girls were ridiculous and lazy. Kate, you won because Sammie was asleep onstage. You should be winning because of talent. Nobody is on top of the pyramid today,” Taren announced rolling her eyes. “I don’t want to hear any complaints get out and start stretching, we have a competition in five days.”  
“Look how cute you are,” Harry smirked watching the screen as I stood there looking upset. “You were tiny.”  
“Look how tiny Ally was,” I smiled looking at my sister standing next to me.   
“You and your sister are really close,” Harry noted.   
“We had to keep an eye on each other. My mom cared more about winning than anything else,” I replied.   
“I always wanted a sibling like that,” Harry said.   
“It was just you and your mom in England then?” I asked.   
“Yeah,” Harry nodded sheepishly.   
“Are you two still close?” I asked.  
“Um, I don’t call her as much as I should,” Harry shrugged.   
“I’m sure she understands your busy,” I replied.  
“You’re making me feel guilty for not calling her. She wasn’t a crazy dance mom,” Harry replied with a laugh. We turned back to the laptop just as my mom threw a dance shoe at Sammie’s mom. I was doing Ally’s makeup trying to distract her.   
“Kate! You’re on in two numbers you should be backstage,” Taren screamed, which sent me running. It was pretty apparent I was on the verge of tears as they called my number. I went out and performed and afterward the cameras followed me to the bathroom where I vomited.   
“Sometimes before a performance, I get really nervous,” I told the camera. “When I get nervous sometimes I feel sick. It happens.”  
“Do you still…”  
“No, I don’t get nervous anymore,” I shrugged. “I mean this show was kind of weird because normally I have my sister and some of the other girls from the team…”  
When the show was over I closed my eyes. “You tired?” He asked looking down at me.   
“Yeah,” I nodded. Harry moved the laptop back to the desk and moved down so he was laying down and pulled my head on his chest.  
“I know you hate dance and the show, but I think you’re beautiful and talented,” he said softly.   
“Well I know that you put on a hard exterior, but I think you’re a big softie,” I answered closing my eyes. I had a dream that night reliving when my mother and Taren told me about Sammie’s overdose. Taren had always blamed me for it and so had Sammie’s mother. I woke up and let out a silent sob. I didn’t want to wake Harry up, but seconds later I felt him rub my back.   
“Kate, did you have a nightmare?” He asked softly.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” I said with a shaky breath.   
“Come here,” he said pulling me tight against his chest. “Don’t cry, it was just a dream. You’re alright.”  
“It wasn’t just a dream,” I said wiping my eyes. “My coach and Sammie’s mom blame me for what happened to her…”  
“You’re not the one who gave her those drugs,” Harry answered stroking my hair. “Don’t blame yourself.”  
“Can you please hold me until I fall asleep again?” I asked.  
“I’m not planning on letting go,” he answered.  
\--  
I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. Harry was still dead asleep on my stomach as I answered.   
“Hey, Ally can I call back later?” I asked softly.   
“Did he spend the night?” Ally asked loudly.   
“We fell asleep, we didn’t…”  
“I know you wouldn’t so soon, but did anything else happen?”  
“Ally… he’s literally asleep right next to me,” I complained.   
“Come on,” she urged.   
“We kissed, but it was only once and he doesn’t date, so don’t make it a big deal,” I whispered.  
“Oh my god, how was it? I told you he liked you!”  
“Ally,” I sighed.  
“So then you kissed and it’s over now even though he’s sleeping right next to you?”  
“I don’t know it feels like something, but I just can’t get my hopes up,” I replied. “Do you have a competition today?”  
“Yeah, but I’m just in the group dance,” Ally answered.  
“Are you doing okay?” I asked and Harry mumbled something before turning and wrapping his arms around me.   
“I’m okay, I wish you were here, but I get why you’re not,” she replied.   
“Just call me if you need anything. We can talk after the competition okay?”  
“Okay, I love you,” she replied.  
“Love you too,” I answered before hanging up.   
“Was that your sister,” Harry asked his eyes still closed. I felt my stomach flip, hoping he hadn’t heard our whole conversation.  
“Yeah she has a competition today,” I answered running my hand through his curly hair.   
“She doing okay?” He asked sitting up and meeting my eyes.  
“Yeah, she misses me, but she’s okay,” I shrugged.   
“I wish I could stay like this with you all day today, but I told my band I would go to rehearsal,” he sighed resting his head on my shoulder.  
“I have a lot of homework to do,” I replied. “We both know you’ll be too distracting.”  
“Promise you won’t watch dance moms without me,” he grinned climbing out of bed.   
“That’s a promise I can keep,” I laughed. Harry took my chin in his fingers and pecked my lips.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said brushing my cheeks with his fingers.   
“Bye,” I whispered a small smile I couldn’t wipe away on my lips. He gave me a wave before walking out.   
I was still confused about where we stood, but it honestly just felt so good to have someone I could call.  
\--


	7. Chapter 7

Monday afternoon as I got back to my dorm, Harry was already sitting on my bed flipping through one of my notebooks.   
“What are you doing?” I asked closing the door.   
“I like your doodles,” he answered holding up a page of flowers. He patted the spot on the bed next to him. “Come sit with me.”  
“Give me a minute,” I said setting my bag on my desk chair and going to the fridge. I pulled out an ice pack and placed it on my shoulder.   
“What happened?” Harry asked instantly tensing.   
“Nothing, I’m just doing some different tricks and my shoulder has been bothering me,” I answered climbing onto the bed.   
“I missed you,” he said pecking my lips.   
“We were just in class together this morning,” I said rolling my eyes.  
“You’re not mad I don’t sit by you, right? I can’t sit in the front.”  
“No, you are distracting,” I smiled.   
“You’re distracting too. Luckily you’re always spitting out the right answer, so I’m still passing,” he said kissing me again.   
“How was your band practice yesterday?” I asked.   
“It was good,” Harry shrugged. “I mean most of the time we just fuck around.”  
“You’re a really good singer, have you ever thought about doing more with it?”  
“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I like performing, but I also like having a backup plan just in case.”  
“It’s always good to have a backup plan,” I nodded.   
“How is your shoulder?” He asked me rubbing my back.  
“Cold,” I answered. “I think I’m going to take a nap.”  
Harry smiled and pulled me down onto his lap. He stroked my hair as I closed my eyes.  
\--  
Wednesday after class I was stretching while facetiming Ally. “Freaking Bailey cried during rehearsal today because Taren yelled at her for not pointing her toes. Taren says everyone is replaceable, but I honestly don’t think you are. Every bitch who has come in here trying to replace you has cracked.”  
“Don’t talk about people like that,” I sighed rolling my eyes.  
“I had to stay in rehearsal until midnight yesterday,” Ally answered.   
“How is school going?” I asked.   
“Shitty, mom literally turns off the wifi, so I have to go to bed.”  
“What an idiot,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“How is your shoulder?” She asked.   
“It hurts really bad,” I answered. “I’m doing that stupid needle and I feel like my shoulder is going to tear.”  
“Maybe you should tell one of your professors,” Ally said.   
“No, I can perform, I’ll be fine,” I answered.   
“Kate, I need to talk to you,” Harry said bursting through the door.   
“Who is that? Is that the boy?” Ally asked excitedly.  
“Do you know how to knock?” I asked sitting up from my stretch.   
“Sorry, I just really need to talk to you,” Harry said looking down at my computer, where Ally was watching us with a grin. “Hi, Ally.”  
“Hey, why aren’t you and my sister dating yet?” Ally yelled and my cheeks went red as I hung up on her.   
“What do you need?” I asked running my hands over my face. Harry sat down leaning against my bed a smirk on his face.   
“You think we’re not dating?” He asked his fingers tracing up my legs.  
“I know better than to make assumptions,” I answered.  
“I haven’t slept with anyone since the first time you saw the band play,” Harry replied leaning in and kissing me. “Does that answer your question?”  
“Can you say it?” I asked looking up at him.   
“We’re dating,” he smiled kissing me again.   
“Is that why you came rushing in here?” I asked meeting his eyes.  
“No, um, my dad invited us to have dinner at his house Friday night. I thought I would tell you before I declined.”  
“Why would he invite me and why would you decline?” I asked.   
“Well I may have gone over there after your show and chewed him out for making you feel shitty,” he said looking down. “And I’m going to turn him down because he’s an asshole.”  
“You did what?” I asked looking up at him.   
“I cursed him out because he and his fucking wife made you cry,” he replied. “No one should make you cry.”  
“As much as I appreciate the gesture, I can handle things on my own,” I said biting my lip. “Maybe we should go. If he’s trying to build a relationship with you, it doesn’t hurt to try.”  
“Kate, I don’t think you’ll like the person I am around him,” he said suddenly looking worried.   
“Well maybe it will help if I’m there,” I said patting his leg. “Don’t turn him down. At least he’s trying.”  
Harry was sitting between my legs watching me. “Where is your dad?”   
“He died when I was five,” I replied biting my lip.   
“I’m sorry,” he said honestly.   
“That’s when my mom moved me to Miss Taren’s studio,” I replied. “I’m glad he wasn’t around to see any of that. I think it would have ruined our relationship.”  
“It must have been hard with all that change,” Harry said stroking my back.   
“I mean dance kept me busy. It kept me distracted and it was a way to express my emotions in a healthy way,” I shrugged. Harry frowned squeezing my arm lightly.   
“Tell your dad that you’re coming,” I said patting his cheek.  
“You're kicking me out?” He smirked.   
“I was in the middle of stretching and a conversation,” I said looking up at him.   
“Tell your sister we’re dating,” he replied standing up.   
“Bye,” I said and Harry smiled kissing my forehead before walking out.   
\--  
Friday during my dance class I popped my shoulder out of its socket and I was in immense pain as I went to my next class. “I need to see you after class,” I whispered to Harry as I walked past his seat. I knew his eyes were following me as I took my seat upfront. After class Harry stayed in his seat as I collected my bags.   
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked nervously following me out.   
“My shoulder popped out and I need you to pop it back in,” I told him softly. “I have to be in a lyrical class in fifteen minutes, so you need to hurry.”  
“Kate, I can’t just…”  
“Ally used to do it all the time. It doesn’t hurt, I just can’t do it myself,” I said tapping my foot. “Please.”  
“Alright,” he sighed. “Your left shoulder?”  
“Yeah, just put your hands on either side of it and push,” I told him.  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” he said his hands going to my shoulder. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. It hurt horribly every time Ally did it, but I had trained myself not to cry. Harry did it quickly and I let out a little gasp of pain but turned to give him a grin.  
“See I’m fine,” I smiled. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
“Kate…”  
“I’m going to be late,” I answered running away.  
\--  
Harry was already in my room pacing when I got home. “Do you need ice or a heating pad?” He asked nervously.  
“Ice,” I answered letting my backpack drop.   
“Here,” he said handing me an ice pack. “I… should I cancel dinner? What do you need?”  
“I’m fine. Don’t cancel anything. It will be fine.”  
“Kate,” Harry said worriedly.   
“I can take care of myself, Harry.”  
“Okay,” Harry sighed watching me closely. I sat down on the floor icing my shoulder and Harry sat across from me. Before he could say anything else, Ally facetimed.   
“Is it okay if I answer?” I asked looking up at him.  
“You don’t have to ask me,” Harry shrugged. Ally was crying when I accepted the call.   
“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked nervously. “What do you need? Where are you?”  
“I’m in the dressing room,” she whimpered. “Mom and Taren were yelling at me because I forgot my hairbow and I’m scared.”  
“Babe,” I sighed running my hand over my face.   
“Do you want me to call mom and distract her? Do you want me to call one of the other moms or our neighbor? What do you need?” I asked feeling my own eyes start to burn. Harry’s hand went to my knee rubbing it lightly.   
“Can you call mom?” She said her lower lip wobbling.   
“Sure honey, I’ll call her right now. Go talk to someone’s mom and ask them for help okay,” I said.  
“Okay,” she sighed.  
“I love you, call me if you need anything. I promise I will answer.”  
“Okay, I love you too,” she said before hanging up.   
“Jesus Christ,” I sighed scrolling through my contacts for my mom’s number.  
“Do I need to cancel?” Harry asked. I looked up to find his eyes full of concern.   
“No,” I replied. “Just give me five minutes.”  
Harry nodded taking my hand and squeezing it lightly as my phone rang.   
“Kate, honey, what do you need? I’m in the middle of a competition fiasco and I can’t find your sister anywhere,” my mom said.  
“Um, I wanted to tell you that I’m preparing for a new show. I have to do a needle in it,” I said.  
“Oh, how is your shoulder? Do you need me to call the professor?”  
“It’s actually doing better,” I lied and Harry shook his head at me. “If my shoulder hurts it’s better for me to handle it myself anyway. They will kick me out if I’m injured. You know how it is.”  
“Right, of course. You better keep that shoulder in check,” she told me. “You know Miss Taren will find you a job if you want to stop with this college joke.”  
“I’m learning a lot,” I told her. “My professors really like me and they have connections with the New York City Ballet.”  
“Oh that’s very good,” my mom said. “You work hard and do whatever you need to, in order to get ahead.”  
“I always do,” I said rolling my eyes. “Listen, I better go, just go easy on Ally.”  
“Sure honey,” my mom said before hanging up.   
“You lied,” Harry said with a frown. “Those lies roll off your tongue like butter.”  
“I’ve gotten good at hiding things I need to hide,” I shrugged.   
“Don’t hide things from me,” Harry sighed.   
“I’ve been hiding pain and things that make people worry for years, it’s not that easy,” I shrugged.   
“You sure you want to go tonight?” Harry asked.  
“Yes,” I said standing up.  
“I need to change,” I said walking over to my closet and flipping through my clothes.   
“Don’t get too dressed up, it’s not that big of a deal,” Harry said and I looked over noticing his typical t-shirt and jeans.   
“That’s what you’re wearing?” I asked looking him up and down.   
“Hot isn’t it,” he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the closet. I finally picked out a little yellow sundress and a jacket. My shoulder looked gross and I didn’t want anyone to see it. I went to the bathroom and changed before coming out and doing a little spin for Harry.  
“What do you think?” I asked giving him a little smile.  
“You don’t have to get so dressed up,” he sighed.   
“You don’t like it?” I smirked.  
“Oh no I think you look hot,” he grinned.  
“Are you ready to go?” I asked.  
“Sure,” he sighed taking my hand.   
\--  
When we pulled up to a big colonial-style house I could sense the shift in Harry’s personality. He was nervous and angry. His hands were bouncing and his jaw was tense.   
“Harry, it’s going to be fun,” I said patting his leg.   
“I doubt it,” he sighed.   
“Give me a smile,” I said poking his cheek as I pouted. He gave me a half-hearted smile and I took it. I pulled him up to the door and rang the bell. He slipped his hand in mine and I gave him a reassuring smile before the door opened.   
“Harry, Kate, it’s good to see you both,” Mr. Styles smiled letting us inside.   
“Thank you so much for inviting us,” I said because Harry seemed to be mute.   
“Of course honey,” Mr. Styles replied with a kind smile. “Kathy and Ben are in the dining room already.”  
As we followed him I looked up at Harry. “Who is Ben?” I whispered.  
“Step-brother,” he answered rolling his eyes. When we got to the dining room I was greeted by Kathy’s bright smile and a boy who looked to be our age was sitting next to her.   
“Harry, Kate, it’s so good to see you,” Kathy smiled and I smiled back.   
“Hey, I’m Ben,” the boy said holding his hand out to me.  
“Kate,” I replied shaking his hand as Harry plopped down in his chair and sulked. I placed my hand on his thigh as Kathy brought out plates for all of us.   
“This looks great,” I said looking down at the full plate in front of me. I couldn’t remember the last time I had a home-cooked meal.   
“Oh thank you, honey,” Kathy smiled as Harry huffed.   
“So how did you two meet?” Mr. Styles asked looking between us. We probably looked like an odd pair now that I thought about it.  
“My roommate is a good friend of his and she insisted I go watch his band play about a month ago,” I replied.   
“Harry honey, I didn’t know you were in a band,” Kathy smiled.  
“He’s really quite good,” I smiled patting his thigh.  
“It’s not really for your crowd,” Harry said rolling his eyes. Kathy frowned and I let out a sigh this time.   
“How is your first semester going?” Mr. Styles asked turning to me.  
“It’s going well,” I smiled. “It’s keeping me busy, which I love.”  
“Majoring in two very different majors is a lot and I’ve heard good things about you in both, which is quite a feat,” Mr. Styles replied.   
“Harry, how are your studies going?” Kathy asked sweetly.  
“Fine,” he huffed.   
“Ben are you at Mr. Styles’ school as well?” I asked feeling bad for not including him in the conversation.   
“Yes, but I’m studying English,” Ben nodded kindly.   
“Oh I’ve always loved to read, but I was just horrible at English in school,” I smiled. Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulder possessively, but quickly let go when he remembered it was hurt. His arm hung off the back of my chair.   
“There’s actually an author from New York coming to the café just off campus for a reading if you’re interested,” Ben said.  
“Oh that would be so cool,” I smiled.   
“My girlfriend and I are going if you want to come,” Ben smiled.   
“Oh I would love that,” I smiled. “You’ll have to send me the information.”  
“Definitely,” Ben grinned. “You know my girlfriend is actually a dance major as well. I think she may be in some of your classes.”  
“I would love to meet her. Unfortunately, my reputation precedes me, so I haven’t been able to make many friends,” I blushed looking down.   
“I’ll set it up,” Ben grinned. Before I could say anything else my phone began to ring. It was Ally.  
“I’m sorry, I have to take this,” I said getting up from the table quickly.   
“Her sister had a competition earlier today and she was really nervous,” I heard Harry tell the group before I stepped outside.   
“Hey Ally what’s up?” I asked biting my lip.  
“You’re busy aren’t you?” Ally asked.  
“Never too busy to answer your call,” I replied.   
“Where are you?”   
“I’m at Harry’s dad’s house, but just tell me about your competition,” I said.   
“It was fine. I got first,” Ally shrugged.  
“Good job,” I said leaning against the pillar. “Was Taren happy with that?”  
“I’ll just call you tomorrow. I feel really guilty keeping you,” she sighed.   
“Ally, I love you and I love it when you call. If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to interrupt me okay.”  
“Okay, I love you too,” she answered before hanging up. When I got back into the dining room Harry’s face was red, Karen’s face was pale, Ben was staring at them with wide eyes, and Mr. Styles was looking down at his plate.   
“We’re leaving,” Harry said before I could even sit down.   
“Oh um, thank you for dinner. It was really nice,” I said looking at the group as Harry grabbed my arm.   
“We just loved having you both,” Kathy said composing herself.   
“We won’t be back,” Harry said pulling me out the door.   
“Harry you’re hurting me,” I whispered feeling the pain in my shoulder.  
“Shit, I’m sorry,” he said instantly letting go. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… I just…”  
“What happened in there?” I asked once we were in the car.   
“Don’t worry about it babe,” he said putting a hand on my thigh.   
“Harry…”  
“Listen I’m sorry I hurt you, but I can’t… I can’t talk to anyone right now because I’m going to end up snapping at you.”  
“Okay,” I sighed looking out the window. He didn’t talk the rest of the drive and when we got to my dorm he didn’t get out of the car.   
“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he said letting go of my leg.  
“Okay,” I replied not meeting his eyes. I got out and went to my room. No one was in the room. Honestly, I didn’t mind the fact that Macy was never home. I hadn’t seen her in a week or two and it was kind of nice having the place to myself. It was still early so I sat at my desk working on homework. I woke up sometime later with my head on the desk and someone pounding on the door.   
“Kate, let me in,” Harry’s voice said loudly through the door. I got up confused rubbing my eyes and opening the door. Harry stood there with bloodshot eyes and I could instantly smell the alcohol.   
“You’re drunk,” I said taking a step back.   
“I needed to come check on you because I hurt you,” he said his lip quivering as he stumbled into the room. I closed the door and leaned against it.   
“I’m fine Harry,” I shrugged.   
“I’m sorry baby,” he said wrapping me in his arms.   
“If you want to stay here you have to tell me what happened at your dad’s house,” I said pulling away from him. He sighed and sat down on the floor and pulled me down with him.   
“I don’t want to tell you,” he said putting his head on my shoulder.   
“Tell me or leave,” I said rubbing his back. He was quiet for a minute and I was scared he was going to leave.   
“I told them about your sister’s competition and then they started asking questions about the show and I got really mad. I yelled at them because you’re not just that stupid fucking show. You’re not even just a dancer and it pisses me off when that’s all people think.”  
“You know what I said about this last time,” I said.  
“I know you can take care of yourself, but you don’t have to. I want to take care of you and protect you from all these stupid assholes.”  
“I appreciate that, but some battles aren’t worth fighting,” I shrugged. Deep down I was hurt. I had hoped that the first time Harry had talked to them had worked. I hated knowing that they probably would have asked me those questions if Harry hadn’t yelled at them. Most of the time people only wanted me around so they could get information out of me.   
“You’re worth fighting for every time,” Harry slurred pulling me into his chest.   
“Why did you get drunk?” I asked rubbing his back.   
“Because I was angry and I was scared you were going to hate me for it. I was scared I hurt you bad.”  
“I wish you would have talked to me instead of getting drunk,” I replied. “I don’t like drinking.”  
“I’m sorry,” he said into my shoulder.   
“I’m just glad you came back,” I replied.   
“You look so hot,” Harry said pushing me back lightly and raking his eyes up and down. He picked me up and I laughed lightly as he put me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and connected his lips to mine. He stuck his tongue into my mouth and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. We hadn’t made out before and I really liked it. I felt so close to him. I knew he was drunk, so eventually I pushed away.   
“Harry just lay down. I’m tired,” I said pulling him down. He rested his head on the crook of my neck.   
“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered lightly sucking my neck. “Let me make you feel good.”  
“I’m not having sex with you,” I said pushing him away.   
“No, I want to make you feel good. You won’t even get undressed,” he said sucking on my neck again.   
“Fine,” I sighed. Harry grinned climbing on top of me and connecting our lips again. His hands traveled over my dress. He traced his fingers over my stomach and then he brought his hand down to my thighs. He moved down to the edge of my bed and yanked me to the edge. He lifted my dress so he could push my panties aside and brushed his fingers over me causing me to moan. When he started to lick and suck I could feel my stomach getting tight.   
“Babe, it’s so hot watching you come undone in this innocent little sundress,” he groaned and those words sent me over the edge and I squeezed my eyes shut letting out a moan. Harry pulled my dress back down and climbed onto the bed again.   
“How was that,” he smirked coming to lay next to me.   
“Good,” I hummed curling against him.   
“You’re so fucking hot,” he told me as he held me.   
\--


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke me up the next morning by running his fingers through my hair. “Morning babe,” he smiled kissing my forehead.  
“Can I ask you a question?” I asked tracing my finger on his arm.   
“What’s up?” He asked.  
“Did you only do that last night because you were drunk?” I asked biting my lip.  
“Do what make you feel good?” He asked confused.  
“Yeah,” I said looking away.  
“No, I did it because I really like you and I think you’re really hot in that dress. I wanted to make you feel good because I hurt you earlier.”  
“Oh,” I said feeling relieved.   
“You know you’re the only one I’ve ever told about my dad and stepmom and stepbrother.”  
“You’re the only one who knows about how close I am with my sister and what we went through on the show,” I answered. “Actually the overdose thing hasn’t been aired yet. I think that people know it happened, but just please don’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t,” Harry smiled stroking my face lightly. “As long as you don’t tell anyone about my family.”  
“Of course not,” I replied closing my eyes. Harry pulled me against his chest and kissed my forehead lightly.   
“How is your shoulder babe?”   
“It’s fine,” I mumbled into his chest.   
“That’s not true,” he said still holding me.   
“Yes, it is. I haven’t danced since yesterday. It doesn’t hurt badly until I dance,” I answered.   
“I don’t believe you,” he said pulling away slightly. “Let’s watch an episode of Dance Moms.”  
“Fine,” I said laying back against the wall as Harry grabbed my laptop. I logged on and Harry pulled up the show before pulling me down onto his chest as he pressed play. I closed my eyes during the pyramid at the beginning.   
“This week we have a group dance that is going to need a much younger dancer, so Sammie’s sister, Taylor will be joining us. She will also be doing one of Kate’s old solo’s,” Taren announced. I watched as Taylor ran into the room excitedly.   
“Kate has been dancing with me since she was six years old. When cute worked for her we used to take a dance called Twist to every competition and it wiped out the competition,” Taren explained to the camera before an old home video of me doing Twist at age six played. I did flips and turns and acrobatics that most normal ten-year-olds couldn’t do.   
“Kate, that’s you?” Harry asked touching the screen.  
“Yeah,” I blushed.  
“You were talented even then,” he said and I looked up to find him squinting at the screen, “and freaking cute.”  
“I’m a lot better now,” I replied.   
“Of course you are babe,” Harry laughed stroking my hair.   
“Well I have a solo that Kate did this week,” Taylor said to the screen. “I don’t really know what to think because I’ve seen videos of the dance and it looks kind of hard, but my sister says that Kate has never been that good. I hope that I can prove I’m a good dancer.”  
We watched as Taren berated and screamed at the team for the entire week. Then we got to the competition. We watched as the group dance won first place and Taylor forgot my solo.  
“You were the best even at six weren’t you,” Harry grinned wrapping me up in his arms.   
“I’ve never been the best,” I replied kissing his cheek.   
\--  
Wednesday, Harry was sitting on my bed as I got home from class. “Are you coming with me to the reading with Ben tonight?” I asked him as I dug through my closet for a pair of jeans.   
“Not a chance,” Harry replied rolling his eyes.   
“Come on, it will be good bonding,” I said looking over at him.  
“Alright fine,” he sighed. I smiled going into the bathroom to change.   
“You know I’m really excited to meet Ben’s girlfriend. It will be nice to finally have a friend in my dance classes. I was practically family with everyone except Sammie on my team. I miss having that,” I said pulling on my jean jacket.   
“I want that for you too, but I also love having you all to myself,” Harry smirked standing up.   
“Are you ready to go?” I asked.   
“If you’re ready then I guess I am,” he answered. The café was nearby so we walked there. Luckily Ben was already sitting at a table when we arrived because the place was packed.   
“Hey guys,” Ben smiled as we sat down.   
“Hi, how are you?” I asked letting Harry rest his head on my shoulder.   
“I’m good,” he answered.   
“Where is your girlfriend?” Harry asked rudely.   
Ben looked down before answering, “she ended up having other plans and wasn’t able to make it.”  
“You should have just told me not to come,” I replied. “I hate that I ruined a date night for you guys. I’m sure she really wanted to be here with you and I’m sure you would rather have her here than us.”  
“I’m sure you’re not why…” Harry started put I looked at Ben and raised my eyebrows and he nodded guiltily.   
“But I want to be here with you guys. I mean Harry, you’re my step-brother and I don’t know a thing about you,” Ben shrugged. “And Kate, you’re the only reason he’s even giving our family the time of day, so I want to get to know you as well.”  
“Well next time just let me know when I’m interrupting a date night,” I smiled.   
“So you two are dating then?” Ben asked curiously.   
“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend,” Harry replied placing his arm around my shoulders.   
“So you two met at one of your concerts?”   
“Actually we met at a frat party, but I thought the concert was probably a little more pg for your parents,” I said with a laugh.   
“That’s probably for the best,” Ben laughed.   
“It’s not like it was a wild event,” Harry laughed. “She won’t even drink.”  
“My girlfriend doesn’t drink either, she says it messes with her movements,” Ben replied.  
“That’s exactly it!” I grinned.   
“I wish she was here, I really think the two of you would get along,” Ben sighed. “I’m sorry…”  
“It has nothing to do with you,” I shrugged. “I guess I just don’t give off a very good impression.”  
“Don’t talk about yourself that way,” Harry frowned.  
“Listen before this starts, I need to apologize for my family. I’m sure Harry told you about what happened at dinner. I’ll start off by saying I did watch the show when it started out, but I need you to know that shit doesn’t matter to me. I’m not going to ask you about the show and I’m just trying to get my parents to fix themselves.”  
“I really appreciate that. I know your parents and everyone means well, it’s just that I’m under contract and I really can’t even talk about it,” I replied. “I also just kind of need to move on.”  
“I get it and I’m just trying to make my parents see that as well. I know they felt really bad about the show and dinner. Harry definitely doesn’t mind showing them their mistakes.”  
“I’ve tried to tell Harry I can pick my own battles, but he doesn’t seem to listen,” I said patting Harry’s thigh.   
“She won’t stand up for herself, so I’ll do it for her,” Harry shrugged. The author started her event, so we spent the rest of the evening eating appetizers and listening to her read. Harry kept his arm wrapped around me and resting on my shoulder.   
“Wow that was so great,” I grinned at the end of the event. We were walking towards the door.  
“Yeah this was a lot of fun,” Ben smiled. “I’m glad you both came.”  
“I’m sorry again about your date night,” I said patting his shoulder.   
“Don’t worry about it,” Ben shrugged. “We should all do this again sometime.”  
“Definitely.” I nodded.   
“See you,” Harry said shaking Ben’s hand which actually shocked me. Ben gave us a wave and headed in the opposite direction.  
“Did you hate that?” I asked nervously looking up at Harry.  
“No it wasn’t terrible,” Harry smirked rubbing my back. “His girlfriend sounds like a bitch though, so I’m glad she wasn’t there.”  
“Harry, don’t talk about people that way,” I scolded rolling my eyes.   
“Sorry babe, but who wouldn’t want to be friends with you?”  
“My reputation precedes me,” I shrugged.  
“What reputation?” Harry laughed. “The one where you’re an amazing dancer and humble and caring?”  
“The one where I don’t even want to dance and I’m taking away their opportunities to get noticed,” I replied with a frown.   
“You earned that shit, so stop acting like you didn’t work your ass off to get it,” Harry said rolling his eyes.   
“Listen it was fine tonight, but I should tell you that when we talk to Ben we have to be careful about what we say because he could tell his girlfriend and she could talk to my professors. If they find out I’m injured or anything like that they could really mess with my dances. I just need to keep that stuff private.”  
Harry bit his lip looking down at me upset. “I know you disagree, but I don’t really care.”  
“Alright, I’ll keep my mouth shut,” he replied.   
\--


	9. Chapter 9

Friday night Harry and I sat in my bedroom. I was studying while Harry watched Dance Moms with the headphones in. He stroked my hair lightly.   
“Are you done yet?” Harry asked twisting my hair around his finger.   
“I’m not done, but I’m getting tired of studying,” I answered.   
“I have a show tomorrow are you going to come?” He asked looking up at me.   
“Sure,” I smiled. “Is everyone else going?”  
“I think so, but maybe you could not tell them we’re dating,” he said looking down.   
“Why?” I asked pushing away from him. “Why don’t you want your friends to know? Are you embarrassed by me?”   
“Babe, of course not, it’s just not the time.”  
“I met your father and had dinner with your stepbrother. I thought I meant something to you,” I said climbing off the bed.   
“No, it’s just, if I tell you why, you’re going to be pissed and I want you, no need you at my performances.”  
“Tell me or you will never see me again,” I said crossing my arms.   
“Fine,” he sighed running his hands through his hair. “My friends and I have- had a game going on. We had this bingo chart and each square had a different type of girl. Like her name starts with the letter A. She is wearing leopard print. Things like that.”  
“Keep going,” I said through gritted teeth.   
“If you slept with one of those girls you got to cross it off. Some boxes were worth more than others, so whoever had the most points at the end of the month won,” Harry said looking down. “One of the boxes was a famous person. They all told me that if I fucked you I could win free drinks for the rest of the year. I know how awful that is and how fucked it is, but I swear I only had that intention the first time I was here. After you came in hurt and upset I just… I realized you’re a beautiful normal girl with a lot going on. I didn’t sleep with anyone after that day I swear. I don’t want anything to do with that stupid Bingo sheet anymore.”  
“Do you have it?” I asked crossing my arms. I could feel my heart sinking at the thought that the only reason he had ever showed interest was for a game and because of my fame. Harry nodded pulling a folded up sheet of paper out of his wallet and handing it to me.   
“I keep it so I remember I don’t deserve you,” he answered as I unfolded it. The sheet had August written at the top. Many of the boxes had big exes blocking out the words with dates and names written on them. In the center was celebrity and I felt sick. While it was true there weren’t any squares marked after he came to my dorm, I still felt uneasy. How did I know he didn’t have another card somewhere.   
“Please say something,” he said nervously.   
“How am I supposed to believe it’s over? How do I know you don’t have a new card this month?”   
“Kate I didn’t even get a card in September and I haven’t seen anyone since this month started.”  
“Harry, you know how this makes me feel don’t you? You know how much I hate being seen as someone famous,” I said looking down.   
“Kate, I promise that’s not how I see you. I know you, I know you’re so much more than that,” he said his eyes practically begging me to forgive him.   
“I just don’t know if I can trust you anymore. I don’t know what to do,” I said feeling the tears threatening to spill. “You need to leave. I can’t be around you right now.”  
“No, please let me sleep here tonight,” he begged looking down at me. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
“No, I can’t,” I replied shaking my head. “I honestly can’t look at you.”  
“Are you going to tell Ally?” He asked.  
“Yeah and she’s going to hate you,” I shrugged. Harry fell to the ground grabbing onto my legs tightly.   
“Please, please, don’t make me leave. I don’t want to be away from you. I… You’re so much more than a famous person or dancer. You’re so strong and determined, and beautiful and kind, and you’re the only person who is good for me.”  
“Go home,” I said looking away from him. “I’m done talking for tonight.”  
“Kate,” he begged looking up at me. I shook myself free from his grip and turned to sit at my desk, so my back was to him. The tears were starting to slip. Why was I never enough as just myself. I heard Harry stand up and I could feel him watching me as I sat up straight holding in the sobs that were coming. Eventually I heard the door close and I broke down.  
\--


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I didn’t want to get out of bed, but I had a rehearsal for one of my pieces, so I forced myself to get dressed. When I got to the studio all I wanted to do was crumple into a ball. The night before I had called Ally, but she was already sobbing when I answered. I had apparently called just after my mom had given her a bright red handprint on her cheek. I hated knowing my sister was there and I couldn’t do a single thing about it. I was so worried something bad was going to happen to her. As I stretched and warmed up a girl I recognized from some of my classes came up to me.  
“I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. I don’t want anything to do with you and neither does he,” she spit in my face.  
“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” I said looking down.   
“It better not,” she snapped before turning away and going back to her friends who were all glaring at me.   
Rehearsal that day was terrible. My partner dropped me twice and my moves were causing my shoulder to burn again. Sometimes it felt like it was holding on by a thread. As I walked back to my dorm my body felt bruised and broken and so did my mind. I felt like I was drowning in everything I was stressed and worried about. When I got home I instantly collapsed on the floor and broke down into heaving sobs that made it impossible to breathe. Eventually, it got so bad that I had to rush to the bathroom to vomit. Leaning over the toilet and emptying my stomach was the last thing I remembered until I woke up in Harry’s arms as he carried me to my bed.   
“You’re awake,” he said clearly relieved. As soon as he set me down in bed everything came flooding over me again and I broke down into sobs.   
“Babe,” he sighed climbing up on the bed worriedly. “You have to breathe. Look at me and breathe. Tell me what’s going on because I know you wouldn’t cry this hard about me.”  
I did my best to control my breathing and stop the hiccups. I was finally able to tell him everything in broken sentences and he instantly got off the bed and grabbed my ice pack. He laid me down and placed it on my shoulder stroking my head lightly.   
“Have you eaten today?” He asked watching me.  
“No,” I answered shaking my head.   
“I’m going to run to the café and get you some yogurt and fruit, okay babe?” He asked coming to stand over me. He kissed my forehead lightly. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”  
I stayed still until he came back. I couldn’t stop the silent tears from trailing down my cheeks. When he came in he frowned at my pathetic state. “Come on, sit up babe,” he said helping me up. He handed me the little container and sat at my desk while I ate slowly.   
“Babe, you’re the only one I would ever take care of. If you were any other girl I would have left you passed out in the bathroom without a care in the world, but when I saw you everything literally stopped. I was so scared something had happened to you. You are worth every second of my time,” he told me softly.   
“Okay,” I nodded. I was too tired not to forgive him. In truth, he was the only one who had shown me an ounce of caring since I got here. It’s not like I could forget all that. “Do you still want me to come to your show tonight?”  
“I was planning on canceling it,” he said meeting my eyes. His were full of hope. “I don’t like the idea of you being there or being here alone. You’re clearly not feeling well and I saw the bruises on your hip and knees.”  
“I’m fine,” I sighed. “I want to come, but I just… I don’t really want to be around your friends considering everything.”  
“I haven’t introduced you to my band yet, have I?” He asked and I shook my head. “They’re not like those other people I hang out with. They all have girlfriends and the girls will be there tonight. I’m sure they would love to sit with you at the show. They’ve been begging me to uh settle down.”  
“Okay, as long as I won’t be…”  
“They’re going to like you,” he interrupted. He came to sit on the edge of the bed next to me. “I’ll text them now.”  
\--  
That night, I was in a pair of black jeans and a denim jacket. I had taken enough Advil to numb my whole body despite Harry’s protests. When we pulled up to the bar I was nervous. I didn’t want to ruin my first chance with Harry’s friends. “They’re going to like anyone that puts up with me,” he smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me to the back room. There were three boys sitting with three girls.   
“Guys this is Kate,” Harry grinned rubbing my back lightly.   
“Oh my god, you really got a girlfriend. I thought they were lying,” one of the girls grinned getting up and rushing over. She hugged me tightly. “I’m Brooke. I’m Niall’s girlfriend.”  
“Hey, I’m Jenny I’m Liam’s girl,” a blonde-haired girl smiled.   
“I’m Lilly,” another girl smiled. “This is my boyfriend Louis.”  
“It’s really nice to meet you all,” I said already feeling better about their friendliness.   
“You don’t know how good it is to meet you,” Jenna said shaking her head. “We thought he was never going to find a nice girl.”  
“I was wondering why you weren’t such a douchebag anymore,” Lilly laughed and Harry shook his head embarrassed. He brought me over to the couch and sat down, pulling me down next to him.   
“I was never a douchebag,” he complained.  
“Oh, you totally were,” Niall laughed. “Not sure what you did, but he’s been so well mannered.”  
We laughed and Harry rubbed my back lightly. “You wonder why I never bring girls here,” Harry said rolling his eyes.  
“Oh I’ve met some of the idiots who sleep with you Harry, they wouldn’t have known a joke if it hit them on the head. I don’t know what you did to snag a smart one, but I have to make sure she isn’t brainwashed,” Louis laughed.  
“As hard as it is to believe, it was his charming personality that won me over,” I said and the group laughed.   
“Harry told us you were on some dance reality show…” Brooke started and Niall interrupted.   
“Actually he said don’t bring up that fucking shitty reality show you were on,” Niall grinned.  
“I meant it,” Harry said jaw clenched.   
“I was,” I said looking down.   
“Well the good news is you’re not the only famous person in this group because Jenny over here tried out for American Idol three times before she met Liam and realized she was tone-deaf,” Lilly laughed as Jenny rolled her eyes. I instantly felt better. I could tell they couldn’t care less about the show and it instantly made me feel better.   
“The shows starting in five,” someone said through the door.   
“That’s our cue,” Jenny said standing up. Everyone else stood up as well. Harry helped me up and wrapped his arms around my middle. I knew he was worried about hurting my shoulder.   
“Are you okay babe?” He asked softly. “I’ll take you home if you want to go home.”  
“I’m okay,” I whispered and he looked down meeting my eyes.   
“If your shoulder starts hurting you come up to the stage and pull me off, yeah?” He asked.   
“My shoulder is fine, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said pulling away slightly.   
“They don’t know any dancers, you can trust them I promise,” he whispered into my ear rubbing my back lightly. I nodded letting him kiss my cheek before I followed the other girls out to the main room.   
“He really cares about you,” Jenny said shaking her head as we sat down at a bar top table. “I never thought it would happen.”  
“He came to our place last night,” Brooke said looking between us. “He said he really messed up and went to go talk to Louis in the other room.”  
The girls looked at me and I looked down embarrassed. “Did you guys know about the bingo sheet?” I asked not willing to meet their eyes.   
“That asshole,” Lilly said shaking her head.   
“Well he said that his other friends told him if he crossed off the famous square with me he would get free drinks the rest of the year,” I said still not looking up. “I mean he never crossed off the square, but I was still upset, so I kicked him out.”  
“If it makes you feel any better, he was a mess last night. I mean I’ve never seen him so upset and definitely not over a girl. He spent the night at our place, but I don’t think he slept at all,” Brooke told me patting my hand lightly.   
“It may have started out as something shitty, but he has never acted like this with a girl before. He really cares about you,” Lilly nodded.   
“Honestly, you must have him wrapped around your finger if he is so attached to you and you haven’t even slept together,” Jenny nodded. “He’s never even cared about a girl he’s slept with.”  
“Thanks, that actually really makes me feel better,” I told them finally looking up.   
“Girl you’re stunning, even if he was a total douche you could easily find someone else,” Brooke said slinging her arm over my shoulders.   
“How long have you guys known each other?” I asked curiously.   
“Well the band started three years ago, so three years,” Jenny replied. “But Harry moved here last year, so we didn’t know him until last year. He really brought the band together though. He’s just got that magic voice.”  
“He really does,” Lilly nodded. “Don’t tell Louis I said that.”  
“Your secrets safe with me,” I laughed. The boys came on stage and we watched them. The girls all ordered drinks and ordered me water.   
“Harry told us not to corrupt you,” Jenny laughed handing me the water. I laughed taking a sip of my water as they drank their drinks. We were quiet as we listened to the band. They were a bit more rock tonight, which I actually really liked. He looked at home on stage. He danced around and he looked really good under the lights.   
When their set was over they came to our table and Harry instantly wrapped his arms around my waist. “What did you think?” He whispered into my ear.   
“I thought you looked good up there,” I smiled rubbing his arm lightly. Harry grinned kissing the top of my head.   
“Are you guys going to stay for the next set?” Niall asked standing next to Brooke. Harry looked down at me with a questioning look in his eyes.   
“Is everyone going to hate me if I say I’m tired?” I asked biting my lip.   
“We’re going home,” Harry answered. “She had rehearsal today, so she needs some sleep.”  
“The sad thing is they’re actually going to sleep,” Jenny laughed pinching my arm lightly. I blushed but laughed as well.   
“Come on babe,” Harry said taking my arm. “We’ll see you guys later.”  
The group waved as Harry pulled me away. “How was it babe?” He asked.   
“They were so nice,” I smiled. “It was nice to talk to someone my age about things.”  
“Good, I’m glad,” Harry said seriously. “If they ever bother you, you just let me know.”  
“Okay,” I nodded getting into the car. Harry put his hand on my thigh as I closed my eyes.   
“Wake up babe,” he told me shaking my shoulder.   
“I’m tired Harry,” I pouted.  
“Want me to carry you?” Harry asked touching my hair.   
“Yeah,” I nodded rubbing my eyes. Harry came around to my side of the car and wrapped his arms around my torso. He lifted me out of the car and I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder.   
“Are you feeling okay?” He asked rubbing my back.   
“I’m okay,” I answered. “I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”  
“I know. I’m sorry I put you through that.”  
“It wasn’t all you,” I replied.   
“I know, but I’m still sorry,” Harry replied. “Do you need to talk to your sister?”   
“No,” I answered with a shrug. “I need to go to bed.”  
“Alright babe,” Harry laughed opening my bedroom door. He set me down.   
“Change into some pajamas. You can’t sleep in jeans,” he told me.   
“Are you going to spend the night?”  
“If you want me to,” Harry said. I nodded.   
“I’ll be here,” he said. I changed into my pajamas and when I came back out Harry was sitting in my desk chair.   
“Come lay with me,” I said getting in bed. Harry smiled climbing onto the bed and laid down. He kissed me on the lips before pulling me against his chest.   
“Kate, I watched an episode of…”  
“I don’t want to hear about it,” I interrupted him.   
“I just… I see how awful your mom and Taren were to you. No one could replace what you mean to me. I know that they always told you there was always someone better and sometimes Sammie was a little shit about that, but there is no one better for me.”  
“I appreciate that, but I also know that it’s ingrained in my personality. It’s going to be hard to change.”  
“I’ll help you,” Harry said kissing me softly.   
\--


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up the next morning Harry was on the phone. “You really liked her?” He asked his voice light. He laughed and the sound filled my heart up. I opened my eyes and got a big grin from him.   
“She’s awake,” Harry told the person on the phone. “I better let you go.”  
“Morning babe,” Harry said with a grin.   
“Who was on the phone?” I asked stretching my arms.   
“Louis and Jenna,” Harry replied. “They really like you.”  
“That’s a first,” I grinned.  
“No it’s not,” Harry said rolling his eyes. “People don’t hate you they’re just jealous because they aren’t as good as you.”  
\--  
A week later Harry and I were sitting in Niall and Brooke’s apartment with the rest of the band.   
“Did you have to rehearse today?” Lilly asked.   
“Yeah, but it was only for an hour,” I replied.   
“When is your performance?” Niall asked.   
“Next week,” I answered.   
“We’ll all come and watch you,” Brooke grinned. “I need to see Harry at a ballet recital.”  
“Trust me you don’t want to come,” I said rolling my eyes. “The show is so long and I’m only in two dances. I don’t even want to be there.”  
“Oh come on, you’ve watched our band perform, we have to support one of our groupies,” Louis laughed.   
“We’ll see,” Harry said patting my thigh.   
“Actually Harry and I’s first date was after my last show,” I smiled.  
“No way where did Harry take you on a date?” Niall laughed.  
“I took her to that Chinese place on fifth,” Harry said crossing his arms. “It was quite and nice.”  
“Aw that’s kind of cute,” Jenna cooed. “You’re actually trying.”  
“Kate, why won’t you drink with us?” Lilly pouted. She was already tipsy, which only made her funnier.  
“I don’t drink,” I laughed.   
“Just try a sip,” Lilly said shaking her glass. “I promise it tastes like juice.”  
“I really can’t,” I frowned.  
“Kate you are so perfect,” Lilly frowned. “You need to let loose.”  
“I like her just the way she is,” Harry said wrapping his arm around me.  
“Ooo Harry is getting possessive,” Louis laughed patting Lilly’s leg lightly.   
“This is so weird. It is so weird seeing you actually care,” Jenna said shaking her head.   
“Stop being sappy,” Harry smirked.   
“Are you guys entering the battle of the bands again this year?” Brooke asked changing the subject.   
“We haven’t talked about it yet,” Louis said looking around.   
“When is that?” I asked looking up at Harry.  
“It’s right after Thanksgiving,” Harry replied. “We did it last year.”  
“They won last year,” Lilly grinned.   
“Oh wow that’s awesome,” I said with a grin. “I really love watching you all perform.”  
“Thanks,” Niall smiled. “Maybe we should do battle of the bands. It was really fun last year.”  
“We’ll talk about it at practice,” Harry said and the boys nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week was once again chaos. I was practicing every day. Luckily Harry was pretty busy with his own band rehearsals, so he wasn’t around to complain too much. Friday, the day before the competition Harry came over while I was studying.   
“How are you doing?” He asked climbing onto the bed.   
“Stressed,” I replied not looking up from my book.   
“Let me help you,” Harry smirked closing my book and setting it on my desk and hovering over me.   
“I need to study,” I sighed but he had already connected our lips and my stomach was fluttering.   
“You’re already too smart,” Harry said kissing my neck lightly. Harry moved down and pulled my dress up, pushing my panties aside. As soon as his tongue connected with me I let out a moan.   
“You’re so fucking hot and innocent,” he said and I let out another moan. His fingers circled around as his tongue moved in and out of me. I felt my stomach tighten and then I let out a final moan.   
“Fuck you’re so hot,” Harry said fixing my dress and coming to sit next to me.   
“I’m not sure about that,” I blushed.   
“You don’t believe me?” Harry chuckled. “This is what you do to me,” he said taking my hand and placing it on his crotch which was hard. I squeezed it lightly and rubbed it with my hand. Harry let out a moan.  
“You can’t, you’re going to make me cum in my pants,” he said his voice shaky.   
“Take them off,” I said looking up at him.   
“Babe, you don’t have to,” he moaned.   
“I want to return the favor,” I said looking up at him with big eyes. I was kind of nervous. Harry watched me for a moment before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down just enough to let his dick spring free.   
“Give me a kiss first,” Harry said and I obliged connecting our lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I grabbed his dick lightly and he instantly moaned. I ran my hand up and down as we kept kissing. Within minutes Harry was pulling away from me.   
“I’m going to cum babe,” he huffed biting his lip and letting out a deep moan before cumming onto my hand.   
“Jesus, I swear I’ve never come so fast and definitely not from a hand job,” he said climbing off the bed. “I’m going to take a shower.”   
“Let me wash my hand,” I replied climbing off the bed and going to the bathroom.   
I was back to studying by the time Harry came back. “You in that sundress studying, fuck you are going to make me hard again.”  
“Harry,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“It’s true,” he replied. He came to sit on the bed again and took a strand of my hair wrapping it around his finger.   
“You can’t spend the night tonight,” I told him biting my lip.   
“That’s fine, but why?” Harry asked with a frown.   
“I have to be up at four am,” I replied. “I have a rehearsal before the show and I have to get ready. I need to go to sleep in an hour anyway.”  
“I just need you to know, I hate dance,” Harry said rolling his eyes.   
“Me too,” I replied kissing his cheek.   
\--  
The next day I sat at my vanity in my dressing room alone applying my makeup and yanking my hair in a bun. As I waited for the show to start and for my dances, I got a text from Harry.   
H: I didn’t come back because you told me not to, but if you throw up you better tell me before I kiss you after the show

He made me feel so loved and wanted. My first dance was a partner dance and luckily my partner managed to catch me. The second dance was the dance with the needle halfway through and of course my shoulder popped out. I danced through the rest of the dance without a problem, but I was in so much pain as I went back to the dressing room. Luckily there were only two numbers until the end of the show, so a few minutes later I was greeted by Harry, his band, and their girlfriends. I got up when they ran in excitedly, but Harry kept them all away from me.   
“Louis will you close the door?” Harry asked and Louis nodded confused. “It popped out again?”   
I just nodded biting my lip. Harry grabbed my shoulder and I squeezed my eyes shut while he pushed it back. He was looking at me worriedly when I opened my eyes.  
“I’m fine,” I said giving him a smile.   
“Kate, are you sure you’re okay?” Brooke asked nervously.   
“Perfectly fine, I could go and do that dance ten more times,” I replied giving them a smile. It was weird having friends who didn’t dance. They were all watching me worriedly, while my dance team back home would have been the ones calling me a wimp. “Just please don’t tell anyone.”  
“Your secret is safe with us,” Lilly grinned. “You did really well by the way.”  
The group nodded and suddenly they were excited and bubbly as they congratulated me.   
“Isn’t my girlfriend amazing?” Harry grinned wrapping his arm around me. “Will you be okay to get dinner with all of us?”  
“I’m starving,” I nodded.  
“I’ll get your shit,” Harry said grabbing my costumes and makeup case.   
“Don’t call it shit,” Jenna frowned. “That’s the stuff that makes your amazing girlfriend, amazing on stage.”  
“She doesn’t need makeup or costumes to be talented,” Harry replied rolling his eyes and lugging my costume bag onto his shoulder. When we walked out of the dressing room Ben and his girlfriend were walking past.   
“Kate, you did great,” he grinned as Harry put his hand on my waist.   
“Thank you,” I smiled gratefully as Harry continued to pull me.   
“Fucking bitch,” Ben’s girlfriend mumbled and I looked down. I felt Harry’s hand tighten around my waist and I knew he heard.   
When we got to the Chinese place the group turned to me. “Did one of your fellow dancers really call you a fucking bitch?” Jenna laughed. “I mean did I hear that right?”  
“I don’t always give off the best first impressions,” I replied looking down. “None of the dancers like me.”  
“They don’t like her because they’re jealous that she’s a national title winner years in a row. They’re jealous because she is stealing their spotlight without even trying,” Harry said annoyed. “It’s not because she gives off a bad impression.”  
“Harry we’re already friends with her,” Lilly laughed. “We know she’s a nice person.”  
“I know it just pisses me off,” Harry sighed.   
“I have to be honest with you, I watched your show all four years you were on it,” Brooke said looking down. “But I never got the impression that you were anything but sweet and humble and obviously talented.”  
I was surprised that Brooke had watched the show. She had gone so long without mentioning it or giving it away. It actually made me feel a lot better about our friendship. “Told you,” Harry grinned patting my thigh.   
“Have you seen the show, Harry?” Brooke laughed.   
“We’re watching it together,” Harry replied. “She’s never seen it either.”  
“Aw cute,” Niall smirked causing Harry to roll his eyes.   
“Don’t lie I know every single one of you losers has watched at least one episode,” Harry cracked and everyone laughed as they all fessed up.   
“I watched the whole thing with my mom,” Niall said looking down. Louis laughed.  
“Don’t laugh you still call your mom every Monday night and watch it with her,” Lilly said and I couldn’t help, but laugh with the group. I really felt so much better knowing that they had watched the show and hadn’t even bothered me about it. It felt good knowing they really just wanted to be my friend because I was dating Harry, not because of my fame.   
“Technically you’re still on it, so I don’t know where you end up going to school,” Louis said and we all burst into laughter again.   
“Well, I guess I can spoil that one for you,” I said with a smirk.   
“Alright I’m catching up this week with or without you Kate, and we’ll all go over to Niall’s and watch the new episode together,” Harry said ruffling my hair.   
“Oh my god yes!” Brooke grinned. “I mean… only if you’re comfortable with that. I know it must be hard watching all that again.”  
“It could be fun,” I replied. “I’ll try it out.”  
“It’s going to be so fun!” Lilly smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning*

Wednesday after classes, Harry was watching dance moms with his headphones in and I was facetiming Ally as I stretched on the floor.  
“How was your competition last week?” I asked curiously.   
“It was really good,” she grinned. “I won first place!”  
“That’s great Ally,” I smiled. “What kind of routine was it?”   
“It was lyrical,” Ally replied.   
“I’m sure it was beautiful,” I told her.   
“How was your show?”   
“It was alright,” I shrugged. “My shoulder popped out again, but luckily I should be done with those tricks for a few weeks.”  
“When are the nutcracker auditions?” Ally asked. I looked up to make sure Harry wasn’t listening because I knew he would hate the idea of me putting more on my plate, but I had been doing the Nutcracker for years and my mom would kill me if I didn’t do it again.  
“Auditions are tomorrow and rehearsals start next week because we perform the week of thanksgiving up to winter break.”  
“You’re coming home for winter break right?”   
“Yeah, I’ll be able to see you in your competitions and nutcracker,” I smiled.   
“I’m so excited for you to come home,” Ally sighed. “It literally can’t come fast enough. Taren will finally have someone else to yell at again.”  
“I’m not dancing for her,” I laughed.   
“I know,” Ally laughed. “What is Harry doing?”  
“He’s watching dance moms,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“Can he hear me?” She asked and I shook my head. “Have you guys slept together yet?”  
“No,” I laughed shaking my head. “I’m not talking about this over the phone,” I blushed.   
“You’re going to make me wait until December?” Ally sighed dramatically.   
“Yup,” I smirked.   
“You suck,” Ally frowned. I smiled and Harry took out his headphones and climbed off the bed.   
“Look at you miss flexible,” Harry smirked coming to sit next to me attempting to touch his toes.   
“Am I doing it?” He asked looking over at me.   
“You look ridiculous,” I laughed and Ally laughed as well.   
“I think you have dancer potential,” Ally laughed.  
“He has the long limbs,” I smirked.   
“You’re both dorks,” Ally said rolling her eyes. “I have to get back to practice so I better let you go. Taren is yelling.”  
“Have fun,” I said giving her a wave.  
“I have dancer potential,” Harry grinned trying to stretch again.  
“You need to stretch,” I laughed kissing his cheek.   
\--  
Thursday after my classes was the audition for the nutcracker and I had never felt so unwelcomed in a room. That is until the next day when I got the lead role. I had the look over my shoulder on the entire walk home. Harry still had no idea that I had even auditioned.   
“Kate, I heard you made the lead role in the Nutcracker,” Macy grinned catching me by surprise when I walked into the dorm room.   
“It’s good to see you!” I smiled.   
“You have to come to the frat house to celebrate your role with us tonight,” Macy grinned.   
“Oh, Harry and I were supposed to hang out tonight,” I said taking my hair out of its bun.  
“It’s supposed to be a surprise, but he’s going to be there,” Macy said.   
“Oh well alright,” I said confused.   
“Don’t call him, he will be pissed I told,” she said looking worried.  
“Sure,” I nodded. I was honestly confused why Harry would want to hang out with these people after everything, but I just shook off the confusion. He still lived in the house. He had mentioned coming over later than usual tonight.  
When we got to the frat house I instantly felt uneasy again. Harry was nowhere to be found as I sat on the couch drinking the lemonade Macy had given me. I was exhausted and my eyes were starting to get heavy.   
“Are you tired?” Macy asked looking down at me.  
“Yeah, I should probably head home,” I said trying to stand up.  
“No, you can just sleep in Harry’s room. He’ll be back soon anyway,” Macy said yanking me up and helping me upstairs. For some reason, my body felt really heavy. It didn’t feel right at all.   
“This isn’t Harry’s room,” I said confused as Macy pulled me into the room next door to his.   
“Get her on the bed,” Macy told someone else in the room. I recognized him as one of the guys that always hung around them. He grabbed me around the waist and tossed me onto the bed. Carrie walked in and I tried to get up, but I couldn’t.   
“So what exactly are you doing?” Carrie asked confused.   
“Garret is supposed to be taking her clothes off,” Macy snapped and I suddenly felt his hands on me as my dress was pulled up. I couldn’t move and I couldn’t speak. I didn’t know what was happening. “Then we’re going to film him having sex with her, so we can prove it happened. It will ruin her reputation and this stupid bet will finally be over.”  
“Macy I don’t think this is a bet anymore,” Carrie said nervously. “This is wrong.”  
“Then get out,” Macy said. Carrie looked around nervously before leaving. I could feel Garett climbing on top of me as I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly he wasn’t on top of me anymore. I felt like I could hardly breathe. I couldn’t open my eyes anymore, but I could hear someone yelling and someone else screaming.   
“Get the fuck out now!” Harry’s voice pierced my brain. I felt someone’s hands on me and my dress was pulled over my head.   
“It’s going to be okay babe,” Harry whispered in my ear and I felt him pick me up and pull me close. We didn’t go far before I was set on the bed again and I figured I was in his bed now.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning and my head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. “Kate?” Harry whispered nervously.   
“Harry?” I asked sitting up and instantly feeling the splitting headache.   
“Lay down babe,” Harry said pushing me back down and stroking my hair lightly.   
“I don’t feel good,” I sighed feeling nauseous and exhausted and achy.   
“I’m sorry honey. Do you remember last night?” He asked stroking my hair.   
I nodded. “They took off my dress,” I said my lip quivering.   
“They didn’t see anything babe. You were covered in a blanket,” he said.   
“It’s because I got the lead role in the nutcracker and I didn’t tell you and I’m sorry.”  
“Kate honey, why didn’t you tell me?” He asked his hand still in my hair.   
“I was scared you would be mad,” I whispered looking up at him.  
“I’m not mad at you,” he chuckled. “I’m never mad at you. I’m fucking proud of you if anything.”  
“I was so dumb to believe Macy actually wanted to hang out with me,” I sighed.   
“You’re not dumb. She’s just a manipulative bitch,” Harry replied.  
“Don’t talk about her like that,” I scolded.   
“I’m going to talk to my dad and get her kicked out of at least your dorm, but hopefully the whole fucking university,”   
“I don’t want to be alone until I know she’s gone,” I said curling against him.   
“You won’t be,” Harry replied. “I won’t leave you alone and until I have all this shit handled you can stay at Brooke and Niall’s place. I don’t want you here because I don’t like the idea of you being alone in this place.”  
“I don’t want to put anyone out,” I said.   
“They won’t want you to stay anywhere else,” Harry answered.   
“Do you think I can go back to sleep?” I asked.  
“Of course, you’ve been through a lot and you need to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”  
When I woke up again Harry was watching dance moms.   
“How are you feeling babe?” He asked looking down at me.  
“A little better,” I answered. “My head doesn’t hurt as bad.”  
“Good,” Harry nodded stroking my hair. “I talked to Niall and they want you to come stay with them. I talked to my dad and he wants me to go to dinner tonight to ‘discuss the matter’. I don’t want you there. You don’t need to relive that shit. Niall and Brooke will take care of you, while I’m gone.”  
“I don’t want to put anyone out,” I sighed looking down at my hands.   
“You’re not putting anyone out. We should go get your stuff now so that I can make sure you’re settled in before I go to dinner. If you hate it there you can stay at Louis or Liam’s place. Okay?”  
“Okay,” I nodded sitting up. “Could I maybe wear one of your sweatshirts?”  
“Sure, of course,” Harry said getting up quickly and digging through his drawers. “You should have told me you were cold.”  
He handed me a black crew neck with his band name printed on it. It hung almost to my knees and smelled like him when I put it on.   
“Come on let’s go,” he said taking my hand once I had slipped on my shoes. “Do you need me to carry you?”  
“No, I’m okay,” I replied following him out of the room and down the stairs. Luckily there was no one else around as he led me out of the house and to his car.   
“When do your rehearsals start?” Harry asked as he drove back to the dorms.   
“Monday,” I answered. “The shows start the week of thanksgiving.”  
“I can’t wait to watch you perform,” Harry smiled touching my arm. “I’m really proud of you.”  
“Thanks,” I smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had ever said that to me especially for something I had been doing year after year.   
“Just pack for a week okay,” Harry said as we got to my room. “I promise this will be handled by the end of the week.”  
“Okay,” I nodded. I shoved some dance clothes and regular clothes into a bag along with some toiletries. I shoved my books and laptop into my backpack and stood up.   
“I’m ready,” I said going to sling my backpack over my shoulder.   
“I’ll take them,” Harry said grabbing the bag and putting it on and grabbing my suitcase.   
“Harry,” I said stopping him.   
“What’s up?” He asked turning to face me.   
“That guy touched me and they were videoing and they said they were going to ruin me,” I said suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened.   
“It’s okay babe,” Harry said wrapping me in a hug. “I destroyed the camera. There’s nothing for them to use and they’re never going to come near you again. I promise I’m going to keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you again.”  
I let out a single sob before I straightened myself. I wiped my eyes and shook it off.   
“Kate, last night was a lot. It’s okay to not be okay,” Harry said brushing his thumb along my cheek lightly.   
“I’m okay,” I said giving him a smile. “Just a little freak-out. I’m okay now.”  
“Okay,” Harry nodded. “I’ll be here if you have another.”  
“I know,” I said taking his hand and letting him lead me back outside.   
When we pulled up to the apartment I felt nervous. “You okay?” Harry asked looking over at me. I nodded.  
“They’re not the type of people to make a big deal about things. They won’t push you to talk about anything, okay.”  
“Okay,” I nodded. Harry got out of the car and grabbed my bags and I followed him. I knew I looked like a mess. I hadn’t brushed my hair and I had seen the dark circles under my eyes in the mirror. Brooke opened the door and she had the biggest smile on her face.   
“Yay, sleepover! I can’t wait to finally have a fun roommate,” Brooke grinned wrapping me in a hug.   
“Thank you so much for letting me stay here,” I smiled.   
“Girl you can stay here forever,” Brooke grinned. “I’ll finally have someone else to yell at him for not washing his dishes.”  
“Come on Brooke, let her inside,” Niall laughed pulling Brooke over to the side. “It’s good to see you, Kate.”  
“You too and thank you again,” I said seriously.   
“Of course,” Niall grinned. “I haven’t seen Brooke this excited in months.”  
“You guys are going to make sure she gets dinner right?” Harry asked them.  
“We’re not going to let you starve,” Brooke said rolling her eyes.   
“Come on we’ll show you your room,” Niall said leading us back through the hallway to the back bedroom. “All yours.”  
“Thank you so much,” I said as Harry set my bags down.   
“Harry you have a key, so I assume you’re coming back tonight?” Niall asked and Harry nodded.   
“I really need to go,” he said looking at his phone. He turned to face me and took my cheeks in his hands. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours. If you need anything, just call and I’ll be here okay. Are you okay?”  
“I’m okay,” I nodded letting him kiss my forehead before stepping back.   
“Lock the door on your way out Harry,” Brooke called and Harry nodded as he walked out. “Do you want to come into the kitchen while I make dinner?”  
“Sure, I’ll help you,” I told her following her out of the bedroom. We spent the evening cooking and eating and keeping the conversation really light. I was so appreciative of their hospitality and kindness. They knew how to make me feel comfortable and wanted. After dinner, despite their protests, I did the dishes and then went to shower and go to bed. Once I was in bed someone knocked lightly on the door.   
“Come in,” I called.   
“Hey,” Brooke smiled walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Listen, Harry told me what happened and I get it if you don’t want to talk about it. I just needed to make sure you were okay.”  
“I’m really okay,” I said meeting her eyes. “I appreciate you checking on me.”  
“That’s what friends are for,” she replied. “You know Harry told me about nutcracker. That’s really exciting. You must be really good if you got the lead role. I used to think the show was all fake, but you just keep proving me wrong.”  
“Thank you,” I said looking down.   
“I know you don’t like to talk about it, but you should be proud of yourself,” she told me.  
“Thanks that really means a lot,” I smiled.   
“If you need anything at all Niall and I are in the room next door,” she said patting my knee lightly.   
“Okay. I really appreciate it,” I said giving her a smile. She left and I turned off the lights closing my eyes.  
About an hour later I felt Harry slide into bed next to me.   
“Are you okay?” I mumbled turning to face him.   
“I should be asking you that question,” Harry replied.   
“I asked first,” I said.   
“I didn’t yell once. He’s going to figure out some way to get her kicked out without bringing you up. He promised she would be gone by the end of the week. Can you last here for a week?”  
“You act like these people are the devil. They’re really taking care of me.”  
“I know, I just need you to tell me if you need something. I hate that you keep hiding your real feelings from me. I don’t care if you cry. You have every right to cry.”  
“I know, but I just don’t really cry anymore,” I replied.   
“Well just know, I’ll never judge you for getting upset,” he replied. I nodded curling into him and closing my eyes.   
About an hour later I jolted awake in a panic. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked immediately. He was sitting up scrolling through his phone.  
“What if Ben tells his girlfriend what happened?” I said looking up at him with worry.  
“Ben wasn’t there and I made it very clear that this was a private matter, he knows not to tell anyone, okay babe?”   
“Okay,” I nodded sinking back into the pillows. I pulled on his arm lightly, feeling vulnerable.   
“Will you lay on top of me? I don’t want anyone to get to me,” I said.  
“Sure,” Harry said sympathetically. He set his phone on the bedside table and came to lay his head on my stomach his legs tangling between mine. The weight instantly made me feel better.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up, Harry was still on top of me and I instantly felt safe. I brushed my fingers through his hair as I scrolled through my phone. I had a missed call from Ally, but I wasn’t really ready to talk to her. I honestly didn’t think I would ever tell her about what happened. I told Ally a lot, but sometimes things were just too much for me to tell her. I know she knows a lot, but sometimes I like to maintain a small sense of innocence in her.   
“Morning,” Harry mumbled lifting his head up.   
“Morning babe,” I smiled tracing my finger along his cheek.   
“You staying in bed today?” He asked turning onto his back so he could look at me.   
“No, I was thinking of going to the studio. I still feel weird and I just need to practice before rehearsals,” I told him. “Will you come with me?”  
“You want me to come?” Harry asked surprised.  
“Yeah, I just don’t want to go alone,” I said looking away. “It’s fine if you can’t come.”  
“No I’ll come,” Harry said sitting up. “Let’s get you some breakfast first.”  
“Okay,” I nodded getting up and pulling on Harry’s sweatshirt.   
“You look hot in my clothes,” Harry smirked as I pulled my hair in a ponytail.   
“Good morning,” Brooke sang as we came into the kitchen. “I made eggs and sausage.”  
“Oh wow thanks,” I said looking at all the fruit and food set out on the table. “You didn’t have to do all this.”  
“You won’t let me cook dinner by myself, so I figured this was my only chance to make you a meal,” Brooke grinned as we sat down.   
“You’re too sweet.”   
“I’m starving,” Harry said digging in.   
“You’re eating without me?” Niall asked coming out of the bedroom.   
“Maybe if you didn’t sleep so late,” Harry said with a smirk.   
“So what are you two up to today?” Brooke asked.   
“Kate wants to go to the studio, so we probably won’t be home until this evening,” Harry explained.   
“Oh fun,” Brooke smiled.   
“You’re whipped,” Niall smirked.   
“Don’t even talk about being whipped, Niall. If I recall you wore matching pajamas to Brooke’s family Christmas last year,” Harry said causing both Brooke and I to erupt in laughter as Niall floundered for a response.   
“We better get going soon,” I said patting Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t want the studio to be crowded.”   
“Sure babe,” Harry nodded. “Go change and I’ll be ready.”  
I nodded and got up. I could hear them talking as I changed.   
“Do you think I’m taking care of her?” I heard Harry ask. “I’m scared that I’m not helping her.”  
“Harry I’ve never seen you act this way with anyone. I can tell you’re trying your best and I can also tell she really trusts you. I think you’re doing a really good job,” I heard Brooke tell him.  
“I just don’t know how to be what she needs,” Harry sighed.   
“I’ve seen the way you stand up for and protect all of the girls in the group. You have a weird way of showing it, but we know you care and I think Kate sees that too. Just keep being yourself and you don’t have anything to worry about,” Niall said.   
I came out of the bedroom and the conversation stopped. “Ready to go love?” Harry asked giving me a smile. I nodded. Harry took my bag.  
“I’ll see you guys tonight,” Harry said with a wave.   
“Thank you for breakfast. I promise I will help you with dinner tonight.”  
“We’ll see,” Brooke laughed as Harry pulled me out.   
“Have you talked to your sister?” He asked as we got into the car.   
“No, I don’t really want to,” I answered with a shrug. “I don’t tell her everything.”  
“Okay,” Harry nodded. “I’ll never push you to talk about things you don’t want to talk about.”  
“That’s why I like you,” I said patting his thigh. We found a studio room without windows, so I shut and locked the door before hooking my phone up to the speaker.   
“What are you going to do while I dance?” I asked looking down at him as he sat down on the ground.   
“Watch you,” Harry smiled. “I could watch you all day babe.”  
“Fine, but don’t judge me,” I said rolling my eyes. I stretched and did some bar exercises before turning on some of my old music.   
“What’s this one called?” Harry asked resting his back against the mirror.   
“I think this is broken, I honestly can’t remember,” I said with a smile. It felt really good to dance again and it honestly felt a lot better knowing that the person watching wasn’t going to scream at me for not pointing my toes. When I finished the dance, Harry couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.   
“Watching you dance is seriously like I’m in heaven,” Harry said with a grin.   
“Stop,” I said rolling my eyes. “I messed up one of the turns.”  
“Even your mistakes look graceful,” Harry shrugged. “There’s a reason those girls are jealous of you and it’s because even when you’re not, you look perfect.”  
“I wish you were my instructors,” I laughed.   
“Can you do one more?” Harry asked.   
“Sure,” I smiled. “I’ll do two more and then we can go.”  
“What’s this one called?” Harry grinned.   
“I don’t know it’s some jazz routine,” I answered with a shrug turning on the music. I was out of breath by the time I finished the dance.   
“When did you perform that dance?” Harry asked. “It was kind of sexy.”  
“I think it was my freshman year of high school,” I answered.   
“I’m impressed you remembered that for so long. I can’t even remember the conversation we had at breakfast this morning,” Harry said shaking his head. “Will you do one more… uh lyrical one for me?”  
“Sure,” I smiled. “You like lyrical?”  
“It’s the only time I actually see how you really feel.”  
“You’ll like this one it’s called cry,” I smirked and Harry let out a little laugh.  
When I finished the dance, Harry instantly got up and wrapped me in his arms. “You’re stunning,” Harry said spinning me around. I laughed wrapping my legs around his waist.   
“Alright babe, get dressed so we can get you something to eat,” Harry said squeezing my ass lightly. I smacked his hand away as he let me down. I pulled on a pair of pants and Harry’s sweatshirt. I grabbed my phone from the stereo and Harry took my bag. Harry pulled me out of the studio before we could see anyone else, which I was thankful for.   
When Harry and I walked in, Brooke was already working on dinner. “Let me help you,” I said with a frown. “You shouldn’t have to cook all this yourself.”  
“Kate it’s just spaghetti,” Brooke laughed. “It will literally take me ten minutes. Go shower and by the time you’re done dinner will be ready.”  
“Go shower babe,” Harry said rubbing my back. I nodded.   
When I came back out everyone was at the table. “So how was practice?” Brooke asked as she served us.   
“My girlfriend is fucking talented, that’s all I have to say,” Harry grinned wrapping his arms around me and giving me a squeeze.   
“You’re a dork,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“I already knew she was talented,” Brooke laughed rolling her eyes.   
“We’ve all seen her dance,” Niall laughed.   
“Speaking of,” Brooke said. “Are you still up for a watch party tomorrow because I totally understand if you’re not up for it. You have a lot going on.”  
Harry looked down at me. “Oh no, I think it will be a lot of fun,” I smiled. “It’s the premiere right?”  
“Yeah,” Brooke nodded.   
“I’m all caught up,” Harry smiled. “Told you I could do it and I got some exclusive content.”  
“Harry you really are the biggest dork,” Niall laughed.   
“Shut up,” Harry said rolling his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I'm adding a few chapters tonight because I'm going to be super busy the next week! Thanks for reading!

The next day was rough. I didn’t feel that great and I was so busy with my classes and rehearsal. I got so many dirty looks from the other dancers and my partner didn’t even like me. I was exhausted by the time I got back to Brooke and Niall’s place.  
“Hey babe how was class,” Harry asked as soon as I walked through the door. They were all sitting on the couch together watching tv and their heads all turned to face me.  
“Good,” I said with a smile. I knew Harry saw right through me.  
“Go take a shower and we’ll heat up some dinner for you,” Harry said with a frown. I nodded looking down before walking to the back bedroom.  
“She’s upset about something,” I heard Harry say I undressed. “It’s probably those fucking bitches in her rehearsals.”  
I didn’t hear anything else as I got into the shower. When I got out and changed they were all still on the couch.  
“Come here,” Harry said holding his arms out. I walked over and sat down next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.  
“Here we got takeout,” Harry said handing me a Chinese container with a fork.  
“Thanks,” I said leaning against his chest.  
“What’s wrong babe?” He whispered stroking my hair lightly.  
“Nothing, I’m just tired,” I whispered back. Harry nodded stroking my hair.  
“Are you ready for the watch party tonight?” Brooke asked with a grin. “I think it’s just going to be Lilly and Louis coming over, so nothing crazy.”  
“It will be fun,” I smiled and Harry held me tightly.  
About an hour later I had moved to sit next to Harry and Louis and Lilly walked through the door as Brooke yelled at Niall to find the right station. “Dance moms!” Lilly grinned plopping down on the couch and pulling Louis to her side.  
“Louis has his mom on speed dial,” Lilly smirked.  
“This will be your senior year right?” Louis asked me and I nodded. It was the worst year for me, so I was curious how they would frame that.  
“Alright everyone be quiet,” Brooke shushed us as the episode came on. Harry pulled me to his chest as a recap of me winning nationals and Sammie throwing a fit played. During the pyramid, Sammie was on the bottom for being a sore loser and I was in the middle to keep me humble. I remember how devastated I had been that I wasn’t on the top of the pyramid after everything I went through.  
“I’m really upset I wasn’t at the top of the pyramid after winning at nationals, but if anyone was to get it over me at least it’s Ally,” I told the camera.  
“We all know that Kate doesn’t deserve that nationals title,” Sammie spit at the camera. “She’s not as flexible, precise, or pretty as me on that stage. Everyone thinks she’s nice, but she is really a sneaky bitch who will do anything for a title.”  
“Honestly we all know that Sammie should have won the title over Kate. Kate’s mom probably fucked the judges, that’s all I have to say,” Sammie’s mom said. I couldn’t help but blush at the harsh words.  
That week I had a solo, Sammie had a solo, and Ally and Katie had a duet. “Is it lyrical?” Harry asked me and I nodded. He grinned. We watched as for the next half hour Taren barked orders and corrections at us and my mom and Sammie’s mom bickered in the viewing room. Ally had a breakdown because Taren screamed at her during her duet practice and I was the one to comfort her as my mom grumbled about how sensitive we were.  
“You and your sister were really close, are you still?” Lilly asked during the commercial break.  
“Yeah, we talk to each other almost every day,” I nodded. “I like to check on her since she’s still on the show and everything. I just worry.”  
“No offense, but your mom is psycho, so I understand,” Lilly laughed and I nodded. Harry stroked my hair lightly.  
“You need to call her soon,” he whispered and I nodded suddenly feeling guilty for ignoring her calls. What if she was in trouble?  
“Kate what the hell was that. You’re a national title winner and you act like you’ve never danced a day in your life. Is your brain full of rocks or are you deaf- I told you I wanted a center leap four times. If this isn’t perfect, you’re going to have a hard fucking time finding a college that wants you because I will fucking blackball you,” Taren screamed as I ran my solo. There wasn’t a single emotion on my face as she screamed. I had learned pretty early on to turn everything off when Taren yelled because she only got madder when you cried. Harry shifted next to me.  
“It’s my senior year and I’m not really sure where I’m going to college yet. I’ve applied to a lot of different places and sent my dancing videos to lots of schools,” I told the camera. “I want to go far away. I really want to go to New York, but it’s a tough school to get into. Don’t tell my mom, but I don’t really want to be a dancer after this. I have to do it in college if I want my mom to support me though.”  
“Look at you living it up in New York,” Brooke grinned patting my leg. “You did it!”  
I gave her a half-hearted smile. During the competition, in the dressing room, Taren, Sammie’s mom, and my mom screamed at each other. I did Ally’s makeup and then my own leaving me no time to run over my dance.  
“I don’t really get nervous anymore,” I told the camera. “I just kind of tune everything out.”  
Sammie came up to me backstage getting right in my face. “You’re going to choke. I’m going to beat you,” she said as they called my name to go onstage. I felt Harry shift leaning onto his knees so he could see better as I entered the stage. He rested a hand on my thigh. I performed and then Sammie performed and then it was the group dance. I ended up getting the overall high score for the night, while Sammie placed ninth. In the hallway on the way back to the green room, Sammie shoved me into the wall, hard causing the trophy and plaque to tumble to the floor.  
“Stay the fuck away from me. You’re a fucking cheat and you know it,” she yelled. Ally picked up the broken trophy from the floor and handed it to me. I remember being terrified of what Taren would do when she saw the trophy. It didn’t show on my face though, I just looked tired.  
“What the fuck is this?” Taren screamed holding my broken trophy in her hands. “Do you have that little respect for me?” She spit into my face.  
“Sammie pushed her,” Ally said shrinking back at Taren’s harsh glare.  
“Give me your trophy,” she said yanking it out of Sammie’s hand. She threw it in the trash. “Ninth place doesn’t deserve shit. I don’t want to see you again until you have some fucking respect for real dancers.”  
“Don’t you dare talk to my daughter that way,” Sammie’s mom screamed as Sammie started to cry.  
“Bitch your daughter is a fucking psychopath she deserves it,” my mom screamed.  
“That’s it, we’re done,” Sammie’s mom said grabbing Sammie’s arm and yanking her towards the door.  
“You’re the reason this is happening. Maybe if you weren’t such a pretentious bitch,” she spit at me before leaving the room. The episode ended and Harry wrapped an arm around me.  
“Let’s go to bed,” he said and I nodded. He pulled me down the hall and to the bedroom before closing the door and turning to me.  
“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.  
“I’m fine,” I shrugged.  
“I love watching you dance, but fuck I hate watching the emotionless kid get screamed at by every adult in her life,” Harry said coming over and wrapping me in a hug.  
“It wasn’t all the time,” I shrugged. “Sometimes they were really nice and some of the other moms never yelled at me.”  
“I just hate knowing that was your whole childhood,” Harry sighed pulling away to look at me.  
“Harry I’m barely even messed up, you act like…”  
Harry cut me off with a kiss. “You’re not messed up, you’re perfect,” Harry said kissing me again.  
“Can we go to bed now?” I asked with a yawn.  
“Of course babe,” Harry nodded. We changed into pajamas and then curled against each other.


	17. Chapter 17

The week went by quickly. I was busy with classes and now rehearsal. I had called Ally a few times and spent a lot of time hanging out with Brooke.   
“You know I used to dance too,” Brooke said as I sat with her one morning before classes. It had become our routine to sit and chat before the guys woke up. We couldn’t really talk about things with them.  
“For how long?” I asked curiously.   
“I danced until I started middle school and then I did cheer,” Brooke explained. “I mean obviously I wasn’t on a tv show and I wasn’t at the same studio, but I get the pressure. Even when I was in cheer.”  
“Do you ever just sit in class and get panicked because someone else answered the question right?” I asked looking up at her.   
“I get panicked when I go to the boys' concerts and I see other girls dressed better and dancing. I’m always scared one of them will be better than me and take Niall.”  
“Trust me you have nothing to worry about,” I said, “but honestly I feel it too. I just always know that there is someone better than me out there and I’m scared that Harry will find that person.”  
“You don’t have to worry about that either, trust me. I’ve known Harry a while now and he’s never acted this way with anyone else.”  
“I’ve seen the way you and Niall interact, you’re both perfect for each other.”  
“I just know the anxiety was amplified when I was in dance and cheer. I couldn’t imagine trying to take college courses and live a normal life while still being in that environment.”  
“I’ve gotten used to it over the years. It really just sucks that I can’t really get a clean slate. I thought maybe when I got here I could make some new dance friends. Obviously, Sammie and I were never really close, so I was hoping to have some dance friends my age.”  
“I honestly don’t understand how they can be so horrible to you,” Brooke said shaking her head. “You are so nice I would feel guilty saying one bad thing.”  
“Competition does that,” I shrugged. “At least I have you and the other girls.”  
\--  
Friday night, Harry came in while we were in the middle of eating dinner. “Guess what, you’re good to go back to your dorm,” Harry grinned coming over and wrapping his arms around me.   
“No,” Brooke frowned. “I don’t want you to leave me all alone with this loser.”  
“Hey,” Niall said indignantly.   
“Don’t take it personally,” Brooke laughed. “You just aren’t as good at girl talk.”  
Harry chuckled sitting down next to me and serving himself a plate. “I’m great at girl talk, aren’t I Kate?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Hardly,” I laughed and Brooke erupted in laughter too.   
“Rude,” Harry said shaking his head. After dinner, Harry helped me pack up my things, so I could go back to my dorm.  
“Kate, you have to come back,” Brooke said with a frown.  
“I’ll be back Monday for the watch party,” I smiled and Brooke grinned.  
“Okay, good,” Brooke replied. Harry pulled me out of the apartment and down to the car.   
“I can’t wait to finally be alone with you,” Harry said with a smirk.   
“I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed again,” I answered. When we got back to my dorm Harry picked me up and put me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and kissed me sticking his tongue in my mouth.  
“I want to unpack,” I whined.   
“No, just make out with me for a few minutes,” Harry breathed his nose touching mine. Harry put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me again deeply.   
“Thank you for taking care of me,” I whispered pulling away.   
“I will take care of you forever,” Harry said placing his forehead on mine.   
“You are the only person besides my sister who has taken care of me,” I said pecking his lips.   
“Well now I’ll take care of you both,” he whispered pecking my lips again. “I won’t push you to talk about anything, but I need to know how you’re feeling- like for real.”  
“For real, I’m tired and I need to unpack.”  
“Kate,” Harry said with a frown.  
“I pushed it down deep and blocked it out, so I’m fine,” I answered. “I’m too busy focusing on the Nutcracker and classes to focus on any of that.”  
“Okay,” Harry frowned moving away from me. I got up and went to my bag. As I was unpacking Harry rested against the wall and watched me.   
“Nutcracker starts next weekend?” Harry asked.   
“Yup,” I nodded.   
“Are you excited or nervous?”   
“Indifferent,” I shrugged. “Is your band doing battle of the bands after Thanksgiving?”  
“Yeah, so I’ll have to miss one night of your show,” Harry replied.   
“First of all, you don’t have to come to every night I’m performing,” I laughed. “Second of all, I’m skipping that show to come watch you. I already told the director and my understudy.”  
“Can you do that? Are they upset?”  
“Harry, I don’t want to be a dancer, I want to go to school and go to my boyfriend’s performances. I don’t really care what they think,” I shrugged. Harry chuckled.   
“Thanksgiving, Brooke is hosting dinner. She told me you have to be there,” Harry said.   
“Fun,” I smiled.   
“Can you be done packing now and sleep with me,” Harry pouted.   
“Alright,” I laughed closing my closet door and walking over to the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

That weekend Harry and I really didn’t do much. We mostly just stayed in the dorm and hung out. It was nice to have the place all to ourselves.   
“Harry I feel like I need to tell your father thank you,” I said tracing my fingers along his thigh lightly.   
“You don’t have to do anything,” Harry said.  
“He basically lied for me, Harry. He risked his job, that’s really something I should thank him for,” I replied.   
“Alright, my dad is supposed to be in his office tonight, so let’s go talk to him there because Ben won’t be around. Then I’ll take you out to dinner because I don’t take you out enough.”  
“Okay,” I nodded with a grin.   
“You need to get dressed up because I’m taking you somewhere fancy,” Harry said squeezing my side.   
“No, let’s just get Chinese,” I said with a frown. “I don’t want fancy. I want a place where no one else will be there.”  
“I can’t complain about that,” Harry grinned. “You still need to change out of those pajamas.”  
I laughed getting out of bed and stretching my arms. I pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and came out to find Harry standing there waiting for me.   
“Ready?” Harry asked pulling my ponytail lightly. We walked to the admission’s office together and Harry led me down the dark hall. He knocked on the door marked President’s office.   
“Come in,” his dad called. When he opened the door, his dad looked shocked.   
“Harry, Kate it’s good to see you both,” he grinned standing up. “What can I help you with?”  
“I just wanted to say thank you,” I said seriously. “Thank you for not getting me involved in everything and for getting that girl kicked out.”  
“Kate, you brought our son back into our lives, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you,” he said kindly. “And just so you know that information stayed between me and Harry. Harry made it very clear that neither my wife nor Ben were to find out and I intend to keep that promise.”  
“Thank you,” I said looking down.  
“I know that it doesn’t always seem like it, but we really love your presence and it has nothing to do with that show. You have helped us have a relationship with Harry, you’re a very talented dancer, and you are incredibly smart. We are very glad to have you as part of this family, I hope you know that.”  
“Thank you. I’m glad to have a support system here in New York,” I replied.   
“If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to reach out,” he said.   
“We’re going to get dinner,” Harry told his dad. “Kate just wanted to tell you thank you.”  
“Enjoy your dinner and just know it wasn’t a problem at all.”  
I nodded letting Harry pull me out of the room. “Do you feel better?” He asked.   
“I do,” I nodded.   
“Good,” Harry said patting my back. We walked to the Chinese place and Misha was excited to see us and instantly went to the kitchen.   
“How did you join the band- Waize?” I asked curiously.   
“One of the guys in the frat house was talking about how one of the guys in his class was looking for a lead singer for his band. I accidentally mentioned it to my mom and she practically begged me to try out.”  
“Do you still talk to your mom?” I asked curiously.  
“Um, we talked like a month ago or something, but you can’t really talk because you never talk to your mom,” Harry replied.   
“My mom allowed my dance teacher to emotionally abuse and traumatize me for years,” I answered. “I’m pretty sure your mom didn’t do that.”  
“She put up with me even though I was a piece of shit kid,” Harry replied looking down.   
“You should call her more,” I said patting his hand. “I bet she would love it.”  
“How is Ally?” Harry asked changing the subject.  
“I haven’t talked to her this week. I’ve been so busy with Nutcracker rehearsal and studying and she’s got her own Nutcracker rehearsals and competition this week. It’s so hard to find time to really talk.”  
“She’s doing Nutcracker to?” Harry asked.   
“We did it every year. I was always Clara, but this year she is.”  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“Good in that it’s the lead role and bad in that it’s who Taren is going to focus all her attention on,” I answered.  
“So is it the same choreography? Do you already know all the steps?”  
“No, I mean that was just a company show, this is professional, so the choreo is a lot harder,” I answered.   
“Whatever you do will be amazing,” Harry answered.   
“You need to learn about dance so you can actually critique me. I’m going to get overconfident if you keep telling me I’m amazing,” I laughed.   
“I’m just telling you the truth,” Harry said as Misha brought over our food.   
“No one is perfect,” I answered. Harry rolled his eyes before digging into his dinner.   
“You know I think Waize is going to get noticed at this competition,” I told him as I ate.   
“You have too much faith in us,” Harry laughed.   
“You guys have star quality,” I told him.   
“You would know,” Harry smirked.   
“Give it a few years and you four will be world-famous and every girl is going to be hanging on to your every word.”  
“As long as you listen to me every once in a while, I’ll be happy,” he answered.   
“I promise I’ll listen to you at least once a week,” I smiled. Harry laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

The next weekend was my first performances of Nutcracker. I had afternoon and evening performances on Saturdays and Sundays for the next four weeks.  
“Everyone is coming to the show tonight, so this is your practice round,” Harry told me as I packed my bag.  
“You shouldn’t come until tonight,” I told him.  
“I’m coming to every single show,” Harry replied. “I’m going to carry your shit over to the dressing room and then I’m going to go home and change.”  
“You’re ridiculous,” I said rolling my eyes as he picked up my bags. We walked across campus to the theater and Harry followed me to my dressing room.  
“Are you going to be okay here without me?” Harry asked hanging up my costume.  
“I’m fine babe. I’ll see you later,” I answered.  
“Good luck,” he said kissing me.  
After Harry left I stretched and ran through a few of the scenes before doing my hair and makeup and getting dressed. The first show went really well. Obviously, there were a few mistakes, which is natural for a first show, but nothing major. I was still trying to catch my breath as Harry came into the dressing room.  
“You were amazing babe,” Harry grinned coming over to me and wrapping me in a hug.  
“Thanks,” I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“Are you doing okay?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, I just am a little winded,” I smiled and Harry instantly grabbed the bottle of water from the table and handed it to me.  
“Thanks,” I said drinking some. “Look at you all dressed up,” I grinned getting a better look at him. He was in a button-down shirt and a pair of slacks. I had never seen him in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt.  
“Get used to it,” Harry answered. “This is what I’m wearing for the next four weeks.”  
“I love it,” I smiled.  
“So what are you doing for the next hour?” Harry asked.  
“Eating dinner,” I replied pulling out the salad I had packed for myself.  
“Good,” Harry nodded. “We’re going to take you to dinner tonight after the show.”  
“Okay,” I smiled.  
“You took my breath away today,” Harry told me.  
“The next show will be better,” I answered. “The first show is always a little messy.”  
“I didn’t see anything wrong with it, but I know I’ll love it no matter what,” Harry replied.  
The hour went by too quickly and Harry had to go and find his friends and their seats. The show was a lot cleaner this time. I was exhausted by the end and all I really wanted to do was pass out on the couch, but I knew that people had come to see me.  
“Kate you were amazing,” Brooke grinned instantly running in and wrapping me in a hug.  
“Thank you,” I smiled hugging her tightly.  
“You were amazing,” Niall nodded. Lilly came over and hugged me too.  
“It’s so cool watching you dance in person,” Louis said. “You’re literally even better in person.”  
“Thank you,” I blushed.  
“Come on enough blubbering, she’s hungry,” Harry said. “Are you leaving your shit here?”  
“You’re still calling it shit?” Lilly frowned. Brooke and I both laughed.  
“I’m leaving it here,” I answered letting them leave so I could lock the door.  
“You did really well,” Harry told me kissing my cheek. “Are you tired?”  
“I’m fine,” I replied.  
“Kate you are literally so special to get Harry all dressed up like this,” Brooke laughed. “I’ve literally never seen this man in a button-down much less slacks.”  
“You guys are so rude,” Harry said rolling his eyes as we walked to the café down the street. We ordered our food and sat down at a table near the back. There weren’t many people around except for what looked like a first date that was going pretty awkwardly.  
“I’ve never seen our boys so dressed up,” Lilly said shaking her head. “Thank god for Kate, or I would have been worried Harry would be wearing a t-shirt to my wedding.”  
“I still might,” Harry retorted.  
“No way,” I laughed. “I wouldn’t let that happen.”  
“Harry’s whipped,” Niall laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.  
“You’re all whipped give me a break,” Brooke said shaking her head. Lilly nodded as the boys grumbled.  
“You all are coming to Thanksgiving right?” Brooke asked.  
“Totally,” Lilly said and Harry and I nodded.  
“Oh good,” Brooke grinned. “I already bought all the food and Niall is supposed to be in charge of the turkey.”  
“Niall makes a really good turkey,” Harry told me and I smiled. This would be my first real Thanksgiving in a while. We usually spent it at the studio getting ready for a competition. My mom didn’t like to cook and she especially didn’t like overeating, so Thanksgiving wasn’t a big deal in our house.  
“I can’t wait,” I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Once the holidays are over I will get back to updating! Enjoy the holiday season!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Sunday was filled with more performances and the rest of the week was spent with Harry and in rehearsals. Monday night we watched an episode of dance moms, which was pretty uneventful because I had gone away on a college visit with a friend. Taren had been pissed, but I didn’t have to see her for a week so I loved it. Thursday night we went to Brooke’s house for dinner.   
“You are so beautiful,” Harry told me when I opened the door.   
“Shut up I’m wearing a sweater and leggings,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“Come on let’s go,” Harry laughed. I followed him out to the car.   
“What are your mom and Ally doing?”  
“They’re at the studio,” I answered with a shrug.   
“You didn’t celebrate did you?” He asked and I shook my head. “Neither did I, because I lived in Britain.”  
“Your excuse is better than mine,” I answered.   
“Speaking of,” he said causing me to look up at him. “My mum is coming into town the last weekend of your show before you leave.”  
“Oh really?” I asked surprised. “I thought you were going home?”  
“I was, but then I saw you perform and I just really want my mum to see you dance. She’s really excited.”  
I felt my heart swell at the thought that Harry was so proud of me he wanted to share it with his mom. “I think that’s a really good idea,” I smiled patting his thigh. “And I’m sure your mom was overjoyed you wanted her to come here.”  
“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I wish you weren’t leaving for three weeks though.”  
“We still have two weeks until I leave,” I said rolling my eyes, “and you can call me anytime.”  
“I know,” Harry pouted, “but I can’t sleep with you.”  
“Thank god, I finally won’t sweat to death,” I smiled and Harry shook his head.  
“You love it,” he smiled.   
Louis and Lilly were already in the kitchen when we got to Brooke’s place. Liam and Jenny were going to their parent’s house for dinner.   
“Hey!” Brooke grinned instantly wrapping us in a hug. “Come on before Louis and Lilly eat all the appetizers.”  
“If you didn’t want us to eat them you shouldn’t have put them out,” Louis shouted and Brooke rolled her eyes.  
“Hey guys,” Lilly smiled her mouth full. We both waved.   
“Dinner should be ready in like ten minutes,” Brooke said as Niall pulled the turkey out of the oven.   
“It smells great,” I complimented. I felt guilty about not helping or bringing anything, but I had been under strict instructions that my only job was to get Harry here.   
“You all will be pleased to know that I did not burn the rolls this year,” Brooke grinned and Lilly let out a cheer.   
“You can’t have Thanksgiving without rolls,” Lilly said shaking her head.   
“It’s just not the same,” Brooke nodded. Once the table was set, Brooke ushered us all over.   
“Okay let me take a picture of you all,” Brooke grinned.  
“No babe, I’ll set it up so we can all be in it,” Niall said taking the phone away from her. Brooke shook her head but sat down at the table. Once Niall had it set up, Harry wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder his cheek pressed against mine. I realized then we really didn’t have any photos together.   
“Can we eat now?” Harry grumbled resting his arm on the back of my chair.   
“Nope, you have to say one thing you’re thankful for before you can eat,” Brooke smirked.   
“I hate this part,” Harry grumbled resting his head on my shoulder. “There’s always something in the way of me eating."   
“I’ll go first,” Niall grinned. “I’m thankful that I might not fail my classes this year.”  
Brooke rolled her eyes, but went next. “I’m thankful to finally be in the same place as all my friends and boyfriend.”  
Next was my turn. “I’m just thankful to be right here right now,” I said patting Harry’s thigh lightly. It was true, this was the first time I really felt normal.  
“I’m thankful to have you,” Harry replied looking down at me causing my stomach to flutter.   
“We’re all thankful for that,” Louis smirked. “He never does this kind of shit.”  
I laughed and Louis and Lilly shared and finally, we could eat. Harry piled my plate high with food before serving himself. His arm never left the back of my chair as we chatted and laughed together. It felt so normal and for a moment I wasn’t a dancer, I wasn’t on a tv show, I was just Kate.   
That night as Harry and I laid in bed he played with a strand of my hair. “I never told you this, but before I met you and whenever I sleep alone I get these horrible nightmares,” he said softly. I opened my eyes to meet his.   
“About what?” I asked curiously. I remembered him telling me months ago he got nightmares, but I had never experienced them. Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. He placed his face in the crook of my neck.  
“When I was ten, my dad brought some asshole over and they got drunk. My dad left to go get more alcohol and when he did my mom went downstairs to make me some tea, so I could sleep and the guy… he raped her and I watched from the stairs. I couldn’t move. I…”  
“Babe, I’m so sorry,” I said running my fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry you had to see that and I’m so sorry you’re still having nightmares about it.”  
“I don’t. Not when I’m with you,” he answered. “I’m scared that when you go home for break, it’s going to be you instead. I know you don’t like to talk about it or think about it, but I relive those assholes drugging you and touching you every day. I will never forgive myself for not protecting you.”  
“Don’t blame yourself,” I said shaking my head. “You didn’t even know I was with them. It’s not your fault babe.”  
“I just… I just love you and it makes me physically sick to think about anyone hurting you.” I felt my heart jump at the words. I’d been thinking them for a while, but I didn’t want to rush anything.  
“I love you too,” I replied kissing his cheek. Harry held me tighter kissing my neck lightly.   
“I’ve never said that to anyone before,” he whispered. “You know I mean it?”  
“Of course,” I replied stroking his hair lightly. My heart felt so full and broken at the same time. I was happy that I had helped Harry love, but I was also heartbroken at what he had been through. I hated knowing he had blamed himself for what happened to me.   
“I wish we could just stay right here forever,” he said softly.   
“Me too,” I sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mature content*

“Harry your phone keeps ringing,” I groaned Saturday morning. I had to get ready to go to my show soon, but I was enjoying a few precious moments of sleep.  
“Sorry babe,” Harry said reaching for the phone and turning it off. “Just the guys.”  
“Why are they calling so early in the morning,” I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
“They’re trying to convince me I need to go to soundcheck, but I already told them I’m going to your show, so they need to shut the fuck up.”  
“Harry, you should be going to sound check,” I frowned.   
“Don’t…”  
“Go to soundcheck,” I said rolling my eyes. “Missing one show isn’t going to kill you.”  
“Kate,” Harry whined but I shook my head.  
“Go to soundcheck. I’ll see you tonight.”  
“Fine, but I want to bring you to the performance tonight,” Harry said.   
“Okay, just meet me here when your soundcheck is over.”  
“Call me after you finish your show okay? I want to know as soon as you’re done.”  
“Babe,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“What if you break an ankle or some shit? I won’t stop worrying until it’s over.”  
“Okay,” I said holding my hands up in surrender. “I’ll call you when I’m done.”  
“Good,” Harry nodded.   
“Now go,” I said pulling him out of bed.   
“I love you,” he said kissing my cheek.   
“I love you too,” I replied. “Have fun.”  
Harry grumbled something about me not being there before walking out the door.   
I was a little nervous about the show without Harry there. He wasn’t ever backstage with me, but somehow I always felt safer when he was around. The show went well and once I was back in my dorm I called Harry.  
“I was worried,” Harry said seriously. “You said you would call right after the show.”  
“I just waited until I was back at my dorm,” I answered. “How is soundcheck going?”  
“It’s okay, but I wanted to be at your show,” Harry replied.   
“Are you still there?” I asked.   
“We’re finishing up,” Harry answered.   
“Well then get off the phone with me and finish,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“I’ll come over when I’m done,” Harry replied.   
“Bye babe,” I said before taking the phone from my ear and hanging up.   
I took a shower and changed into Harry’s big sweatshirt before getting into bed and closing my eyes. I wanted to be well-rested before the show tonight.   
I woke with a start when Harry opened the door an hour later. “Sorry babe,” he said as I rubbed my eyes.   
“What time is it?” I asked stretching my arms.   
“Five,” Harry answered.   
“We need to be there at seven?” I asked.   
“Yeah,” he nodded.   
“Okay let me get dressed then we need to get you something to eat,” I said pulling myself off the bed.   
“You’re tired,” he frowned.  
“I’m fine,” I said giving him a smile.   
“Stop saying you’re fine when you’re not,” Harry frowned.  
“I only did the show once today, I promise I’m fine,” I said rolling my eyes and going to the closet. Harry huffed and sat down on my bed. I went to the bathroom and dried my hair. I pulled on a pair of striped jeans and a t-shirt. I did my hair but didn’t do any makeup. My face needed a break after all the stage makeup week after week.  
When I got out of the bathroom I pulled a pair of white heeled booties out of the closet.   
“Don’t wear heels babe,” Harry frowned. “You danced on your toes all day and you have to do that same tomorrow. Give your feet a break.”  
“I want to look at least a little put together,” I said rolling my eyes. “I promise my feet are fine.”  
“It’s cold outside,” Harry said.   
“I know,” I answered pulling a leather jacket out of my closet. “You’re acting like a mom.”  
“I just worry about you babe,” Harry whined.   
“I know and I love you for it,” I replied tugging on the jacket and walking over to him. “Where do you want to eat?”  
“What are you craving?” He asked pushing me out of the room.   
“I just want a salad. I have to dance again tomorrow and I’m already feeling a little bloated,” I replied as he locked the door.   
“Bloated my ass,” Harry laughed taking my hand and pulling me out of the dorm. “If you want a salad we can just go to the café. You need more than a salad though. You danced for two hours and are going to do the same thing tomorrow.”  
“Harry it isn’t about me right now,” I frowned. “This is your night. It’s all about you.”  
“Well I still haven’t asked you about your show, so not yet,” he replied with a frown.   
“It was good,” I replied. “Now let’s talk about how excited you are for your show.”  
“You’re a little sneak,” Harry laughed wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We ordered our food and sat down at one of the tables.   
“So are you excited?” I asked.   
“Of course I am, but it’s really not a big deal. We already won last year and nothing came of it. It’s just fun,” Harry replied.   
“I know, but I really love watching you sing. You’re like a different person on stage,” I smiled.   
“Music is like my therapy. It doesn’t judge. You get it. I mean I know that dance was kind of mixed up in that toxic part of your life, but when it’s just you on that stage…”  
“I can be whoever I want,” I nodded. “It’s addicting,”  
“That’s what it takes to be a true performer,” Harry said patting my hand. “That’s why it’s so mesmerizing to watch you.”  
Our food came and we ate in comfortable silence. As we ate we were suddenly greeted by Ben standing at our table.   
“Harry, Kate, hey what are you guys doing here. I thought you were performing tonight,” he said to me.   
“It’s good to see you too,” Harry said rolling his eyes. I kicked his shin under the table lightly.   
“I’m watching Harry’s band tonight,” I replied. “I actually thought that you would be at the show tonight because your girlfriend was my understudy.”  
I could see the smirk on Harry’s face and I wanted to kick him again. “Oh I steer clear of anything Nutcracker related,” Ben laughed. “Bailey just gets crazy around this time and I can’t be around it.”  
“Well I’m sure she did a great job,” I replied with a kind smile.   
“Yeah,” Ben nodded looking guilty. “Well good luck at your performance tonight Harry.”  
“Thanks,” Harry mumbled.   
“That was nice of him to come over and say hello,” I said with a smile once he was gone.   
“I can’t imagine not going to your performances,” Harry said shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.  
“I love that you come to my shows, but I get it. If you knew me in middle school you wouldn’t have come to my dances either.”  
“You’re a great dancer, I wouldn’t miss watching you for the world.”  
“I used to get so anxious before performances I would snap at everyone in sight. If I had a solo Ally would literally hide from me until it was over.”  
“Well you clearly grew out of it,” Harry said patting my hand, “because you’re mature and talented and experienced and Bailey is not.”  
“Don’t talk bad about her,” I said rolling my eyes.   
“You always tell me not to talk bad about people, but you and I both know that they are all talking bad about you.”  
“I don’t have competition, everyone is good and worthy of dancing on stage because the last time I was pitted against someone time and time again, she ended up in rehab. I don’t talk bad about anyone and you shouldn’t either,” I replied more harshly than I meant to.  
“I really love you,” Harry said looking into my eyes.   
“I love you too dork,” I said rolling my eyes.   
After dinner, we went to the venue. Brooke and Niall were already there and I was instantly wrapped in a hug.   
“Kate, I missed you,” Brooke grinned.  
“It’s been a few days,” I laughed.   
“I know, but you always seem like you’re a million miles away with all those performances.”  
“Brooke leave her alone I need her help picking out what I should wear,” Harry said rolling his eyes.   
“Fashion show, fashion show!” Brooke chanted and I joined in.  
“Babe,” Harry whined.   
“Nope we chanted and now you have to do it,” I smirked sitting down on the green room couch. Niall erupted into laughter and Brooke turned to him.   
“You too,” she said and I nodded. Harry laughed grabbing his bundle of clothes and disappearing behind the curtain as Niall pouted.   
“How was your show today?” Brooke asked softly as the boys changed.   
“It was good,” I nodded. “I’m just a little worried about tomorrow because my understudy is taking over for me tonight and… you know how it is.”  
Brooke nodded, “everyone is replaceable.” I nodded in agreement.   
“You aren’t replaceable,” she said seriously. “If they replace you I’ll call in and complain.”  
“Thanks,” I laughed.   
“What are you two whispering about?” Harry asked coming out in a t-shirt and jeans.  
“It took you that long to put that on?” I asked rolling my eyes. “You were already wearing that.”  
“So that’s a no?” Harry asked.   
“It was a no when you walked in today,” Brooke said and I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Let me see what you have,” I said standing up.  
“The boss is taking over,” Brooke laughed as I followed Harry to the dressing room.   
“You should really learn to fold and hang things,” I said pulling shirts and pants out of the pile resting on the ground.   
“Here try these on,” I said handing him a pair of black skinny jeans and a short-sleeve white button-down.   
“Thanks,” Harry said taking the clothes. I went back to the couch and Harry pulled the curtain closed. Niall came out in a patterned button-down and jean jacket.   
“That looks good babe,” Brooke grinned. “But unbutton that top button.”  
“Alright,” Niall grinned coming over and kissing her cheek.   
“I heard Harry got in trouble for not folding his clothes,” Niall laughed.   
“At least I know how to do my own laundry,” Harry yelled through the curtain causing all of us to laugh again. A few minutes later Harry came out and I smiled standing up. I unbuttoned a few buttons and took the gold necklace off my neck and put it on Harry.   
“I need this back,” I smiled patting the K charm.   
“I love you,” Harry said bending down and attaching our lips.   
“I love you too,” I replied. “Now put on the boots.”  
Harry smiled turning back to the dressing room and bringing out a pair of brown boots. He pulled them on and Brooke grinned. “Kate, you know what you’re doing.”  
“I’ve been in show business a few too many years,” I said sitting down on the couch.   
Louis and Liam showed up at the same time. Harry had managed to wedge his way onto the couch and my legs draped over his. My head was on his shoulder and as the group, all talked I could feel my eyes getting heavy.   
“Five-minute warning,” some said through the door.   
“That’s our cue,” Lilly said and I sat up running my fingers under my eyes.   
“You can stay in here and sleep on the couch,” Harry whispered rubbing my back.   
“I’m awake,” I said standing up. Harry stood up as well and wrapped me in a hug.   
“Good luck babe. You’re going to be amazing,” I said pecking his lips. “Love you.”  
“Love you too,” Harry replied. I followed the other girls out to the venue.   
“So Harry is saying I love you now?” Brooke asked connecting our arms.  
“Yeah, I mean I was thinking it a lot longer, but I waited until he said it first,” I replied.   
“Smart,” Brooke nodded. “I just can’t believe it. I never thought I would hear him say those words, but I also never thought he would have a girlfriend styling him backstage, so clearly, times are changing.”  
“I never thought I would have a boyfriend and I never thought I would have a friend that I wouldn’t have to watch what I said, you know?”  
“Yeah,” Brooke nodded. “You and I need to go get coffee together or something. I feel like we could chat more without the boys around.”  
“I agree,” I nodded. “I love Harry, but sometimes I just don’t want him to hear everything.”  
“They don’t get it,” Brooke nodded. We all stood near the front of the stage. When the band came out Harry looked down and gave me a grin and I could feel my cheeks blush. Harry and his bandmates owned that stage. Brooke and I danced around as they played. They only played a few songs because there were still three more bands after them. When they were done they came out to find us.   
“You were so good,” I smiled letting Harry wrap me in a hug.   
“I love watching you dance to my singing,” he said kissing my cheek.   
“Let’s go dance up front,” I said with a little grin. Harry smirked pulling me into the crowd. I turned so my back was against his chest and I put my arms in the air as Harry placed his hand on my waist. After a while, Harry turned me around and pulled me against his chest.   
“I love you,” he said kissing the top of my head. I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. Eventually, we went back to the table where Liam and Jenny were standing. As the night came to an end the rest of the group came back as well.   
“Alright we’re here to present the winner tonight, so would all the bands please get on stage!” A man said into the microphone. Harry gave me a kiss and then followed his bandmates onto the stage.   
The host announced third and second place and then first place. “First place tonight is going to your reigning champions, Waize!”   
Brooke and I were both jumping up and down screaming with excitement. Harry looked down at me and grinned. When the boys had accepted their award they got off stage and immediately came over to us.   
“I knew it!” I grinned jumping up and wrapping him in a hug. “I’m so proud of you!”  
“Thanks babe,” Harry laughed blushing lightly.   
“You are amazing,” I said hugging him tightly. Harry grinned kissing me deeply.  
“Are we going out to celebrate?” Lilly asked.  
“No I have to get this one home,” Harry said wrapping his arm around me. “She had a show today and two tomorrow.”  
“Babe, you should go out and celebrate,” I frowned.   
“No, I want to celebrate with you,” Harry smirked.   
“You two have fun,” Lilly laughed and I rolled my eyes. We told everyone goodbye and then Harry pulled me out of the loud bar.   
Harry took me home and as soon as the door closed I attached myself to his lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he let out a moan as my hands ran through his hair and my body pressed against him. I rubbed his crotch with my hand and he moaned again.  
“Babe, what are you doing?” He asked with a shaking voice.  
“I want to give you a blowjob,” I said my fingers tracing his waistband as I looked up at him shyly.   
“Fuck, you have no idea how hot you are,” he whispered. I grinned unbuttoning his pants and kneeling down as I pulled them down. He stepped out of them and I pulled his boxers down next. Harry’s dick sprang up and I stroked it with my hand. Harry moaned as I touched him. Eventually, I worked up the nerve to lick a stripe up his dick before slowly lowering my mouth onto him. I looked up and met his eyes before he rested his head against the door letting out a low moan. Eventually, his hand found my hair.   
“I’m going to cum,” he breathed. “Just use your hand.”  
I lifted myself off him and stroked him with my hand. When I looked up his eyes were rolled back and his lip was between his teeth.   
“God babe,” he said pulling me up by the arm.   
“Was that good?” I asked biting my lip.   
“Fuck, that was amazing,” Harry said still out of breath. “Do you want me to make you feel good?”  
“No, I’m tired,” I shrugged.  
Harry frowned stroking my cheek. “I love you babe,” he said kissing my cheek lightly.   
“I love you too,” I said resting my head on his chest.   
“I’m going to shower and then I’ll meet you in bed,” he said stroking my hair lightly.   
“Okay,” I nodded. When Harry disappeared into the bathroom I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I fell asleep before Harry ever got to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end please leave a like or comment!!


End file.
